Trinity Blood II Mark of my Sins
by YamiNita
Summary: Nah, ez egyfajta folytatása a Trinity Bloodnak. Régi szereplők, új és régi gonoszok, új harcok! Hogy alakul Abel, Esther és mindenki más sorsa? Sikerül legyőzni a közelgő veszélyt?
1. Chapter 1

Trinity Blood 2.  
Mark of my sins  
1. fejezet

** Valami készül **

Sötét árnyék kúszott végig a kápolna területén. Gyors volt, akár a szél. Éjszaka volt, a 2 hold fényesen világította meg az épület területét, az ablakok feketén ásítottak. A monumentális építmény fenségesen nyújtózott a csillagokkal szórt ég felé. Tornyai szinte már fenyegetően magaslottak.  
Csend volt, mélységes csend.  
Az árnyék egy fa mögé suhant hirtelen, szinte nesztelenül.  
Ekkor egy alak haladt el a kovácsoltvas kerítés mellett, ami a kápolna parkja végében húzódott. Az árnyék becserkészte az embert, mint a ragadozó védtelen zsákmányát. Rögtön kirontott a fa árnyékából, és az ember mögé suhant észrevétlenül.  
A férfi, mintha megérezte volna, hogy valaki követi, megtorpant, hátranézett. Senki. Gyanakvóan zsebébe nyúlt és kezét fegyvere markolatára helyezte.  
Kis ideig várt, majd mélyet sóhajtott és indult tovább.  
- Kezd üldözési mániám lenni… - motyogta maga elé, majd zavartan megvakarta fejét.  
Ekkor egy puffanást hallott a háta mögött. Reflexszerűen kikapta pisztolyát a zsebéből, majd megfordult és lőtt.  
Az előtte álló lény felkiáltott, majd vállához kapta a kezét. Fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal és villámló szemekkel meredt az előtte álló fegyveres férfira.  
- Te mocskos Terran! – vicsorgott és kivillantak hatalmas szemfogai.  
Az ember ereiben megfagyott a vér.  
- E-egy…v-vámpír…? – dadogta falfehéren.  
A vámpír már épp támadott volna, de a férfi résen volt és újra lőtt.  
Ám az éjszaka teremtménye kitért előle és egyenesen az emberre ugrott, aki felkiáltott félelmében.  
A vérszívó 2 szemfogát áldozata nyakába mélyesztette, a férfi meg segítségért kiáltott…de már túl késő volt.  
A kiáltások lassan elhaltak, majd síri csönd lett. Csak a vámpír lakmározása hallatszott.  
Ekkor lövést hallott, ellökte magától az élettelen testet és indulásra készült, de egy lövedék lábon találta.  
Élesen felkiáltott, majd a földre zuhant. Kínjában vonaglott.  
- E-e…e-ezüstgolyó?! – sziszegte.  
3 ember közeledett felé az utca végéről, előre tartott fegyverekkel. Mindhárman papi ruhát viseltek.  
Az egyik, egy rövid barna hajú és fiatal arcú odament a vámpírhoz.  
- Add meg magad, vámpír. – szólt szinte kifejezéstelen hangon, majd rászegezte mindkét fegyverét.  
- Ch! Álmodik a nyomor! – mordult rá fenyegetően a lény, majd megpróbált felállni. – Ti Vatikáni kutyák, azt hiszitek, tiétek a Világ? Ne röhögtessetek! A jövő a vámpíroké!  
- Negatív. – szólt a fegyveres férfi és lőtt.  
Szinte szitává lőtte a vámpírt. Az egész járda vérben úszott. Az atya abbahagyta a lövést, majd így szólt:  
- Tiszta.  
- Méghogy tiszta!! Nézz már körbe! Csupa vér az aszfalt, Tres! – kiáltott rá León.  
- Igen, kissé túlzásba vitte, Tres Atya. – bólogatott a Professzor és mélyet szippantott a pipájából.  
- Nem tudom értelmezni a szavait. – fordult feléjük az említett.  
- Mindegy…takarítsuk össze… - sóhajtott León.  
- Engem nem takarításra terveztek. – szólt a robot.  
- Akkor legközelebb beléd tápláljuk a „várd-meg-a-parancsot" programot és máris kevesebb gondunk lesz!  
Egy ideig elszöszöltek a terepen, majd indultak vissza, a Vatikánba.  
A kápolna kerítése mögött egy Mária szobor szinte már szánakozva nézett utánuk. Mintha azt mondta volna: Talán nem lesz béke soha…

A bíboros az irodájában ült és hallgatta az előtte álló férfi jelentését. Mikor befejezte, sóhajtott.  
- Nem lesz ennek soha vége… - dőlt hátra meggyötört arccal a székén.  
- Sajnáljuk, Őeminenciája, de Tres Atya kicsit kezelhetetlen… - kezdte León, de a Prof oldalba bökte.  
Catherina megrázta a fejét, majd így szólt:  
- Köszönöm a jelentést, elmehetnek.  
Egyedül maradt a csöndes szobában. Egy ideig maga elé meredt és csak hallgatta az óra kattogását. Kezébe temette az arcát.  
„Már 2 éve, hogy eltűntél." – gondolta magában, majd kinézett az ablakon.  
- Őeminenciája.  
- Tessék, Kate Nővér. – pillantott a nővér hologram testére.  
- Valaki látni szeretné önt. Azt mondja, fontos.  
- Rendben, engedje be.  
Kate bólintott, majd eltűnt.  
Kicsit később az ajtó kinyílt, majd egy fiatal lány lépett be rajta. Hosszú, fehér ruha volt rajta. Vörös haja a háta közepéig ért, kék szemei élénken csillogtak. Megállt a bíboros asztala előtt és elmosolyodott.  
- Rég láttam, Catherina bíboros.  
- E-esther? Ó, örülök, hogy látom! Hogy kerül Rómába?  
A lány sóhajtott majd zavartan így szólt:  
- Sok volt a munkám mostanában, gondoltam kicsit ellátogatok pár helyre és nosztalgiázom. És persze először idejöttem megnézni, hogy megy sora.  
- Köszönöm kérdését, minden rendben. Azonban nem lesz abból baj, hogy csak úgy otthagyja Albiont?  
- Ne aggódjon, helyettes intézkedik helyettem… amúgy sincs most túl sok dolga.  
- Értem…  
Kis szünet állt be a beszélgetésbe. Végül Esther törte meg a csendet.  
- És…semmi hír felőle?  
Catherina meglepetten nézett a lány szomorú, mégis gyönyörű arcára. Azt hitte, el tudta felejteni őt, de ezek szerint nem…  
- Nem…semmi. 2 éve eltűnt, és még azt sem tudjuk, él e még.  
- Értem…és…vannak új nővérek, ugye? – váltott hirtelen témát a fiatal lány.  
- Persze. De egyik sem ér a nyomába, Esther. – próbálta oldani a hangulatot a bíboros.  
Esther elmosolyodott.  
- Köszönöm, de nem érdemlek ennyi dicséretet. Csak láb alatt voltam, sok bajt okoztam.  
- Ugyan, ne beszéljen butaságokat! Nagyon is sokat segített.  
- Biztosan. Akkor nem is zavarok tovább, asszonyom. Majd még lehet, hogy visszanézek. Isten önnel. – majd meghajolt.  
- Az Ég áldja, Esther. Vigyázzon magára.  
A lány bólintott, majd elhagyta Catherina szobáját.

A folyosón találkozott Tres Atyával és a Proffal. Velük is váltott pár szót, majd továbbhaladt. Kicsit körbejárta egykori munkahelyét.  
A Vatikán belső része szinte semmit sem változott. A kert rész ugyanolyan labirintus volt, mikor még először járt itt. Elmosolyodott, mikor az emlékek feltörtek benne. Eszébe jutott Noélle, mikor itt beszélgettek. Eszébe jutott a pápa is, mikor rátalált az egyik kerti házikóban, sírva. Ki gondolta volna akkor, hogy ő a pápa! És eszébe jutott…  
- …Atyám… - suttogta maga elé, majd arcán legördült egy könnycsepp…

Az volt a terve, hogy visszatér és megnézi, vajon a Mátyás templom helyén mi van. De egyedül nem akart nekivágni az útnak, ezért…  
- Szeretném az útra magammal vinni Tres Atyát. – mondta a lány Catherinának.  
- Hogy? Hát persze, elkísérheti önt. Majd a feladatokat Leónékra bízzuk.  
- Köszönöm, asszonyom. – mosolygott Esther.  
Összeszedte Tres Atyát, majd elindultak a vonatállomásra. Esther izgatott volt, már rég szeretett volna visszatérni Istvánba. Hátha találkozik néhány ismerős arccal.  
- Valami gond van, Úrnőm? – kérdezte Tres Atya a lányt, aki már egy jó ideje csöndben üldögélt mellette a vonat kabinjában. A vonat nemsokára indult.  
- Hm? Nem, csak elgondolkoztam… - mosolygott zavartan a lány, majd megkérdezte: - Hm…Tres Atya…maga szerint életben van?  
Tres egy kicsit mintha elgondolkozott volna, Esther már fel is adta, hogy talán választ kap a kérdésére, de az Atya így szólt:  
- Pozitív.  
Esther felragyogott.  
- Komolyan gondolja?  
- Pozitív. Az adatbázisom alapján, és ahogy megismertem az évek során nem hinném, hogy ebben a 2 évben történt volna vele valami.  
A lány hitt a papnak, majd hátradőlt és figyelt kifele az immár száguldó vonat ablakán.  
„Talán…újra találkozunk." – gondolta magában.  
Jópár órán keresztül utaztak a vonaton, szerencsére semmi rendellenes nem történt. Kivéve mikor jött egy ember és letörpézte az egyik fiatalembert, az meg akkora hisztit csapott, hogy már-már Tres beleavatkozni készült...  
- KI OLYAN KICSI, HOGY A BOLHA IS NAGYÍTÓVAL NÉZI?! – kiabált a srác.  
…aztán…uhh izé, ez másik anime… xD  
Nah szal...vissza a történethez.  
A nap már lemenőben volt, Esther pedig elaludt, és álmodott:  
Csillagok. Egy bolygó. A Föld. Egy űrhajó. 4 ember.  
Esther egy űrhajóban volt, kint az űrben.(naná) Csodálkozva nézett körül a hófehér helyiségben, majd 2 embert vett észre, ahogy egy üvegfalú szoba előtt álnak. A lány közelebb ment, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse őket. Ekkor látta meg a 3. személyt, aki az üvegfal másik felén, a szoba végében kuporgott.  
A lány nem hitt a szemének. A 2 alak mellé állt, és az üvegre rakta két kezét és szíve nagyot dobbant, mikor felismerte a kuporgó gyereket.  
- Amíg megvan az akaratod, úgy irányíthatod a jövőt, ahogy akarod. – szólt hirtelen az Esther mellett álló szőke fiú. – Így…miféle jövőt szeretnél magadnak…Abel?  
Esther kérdőn nézett a szőkére, majd visszapillantott Abelre. Láthatóan mélyen elgondolkozott ezen a kérdésen, de végül megszólalt:  
- Én…a jövő…a jövő amit akarok…  
De nem fejezte be a mondatot. Esther körül minden fekete lett, mintha elfogyott volna a film.  
Kétségbeesetten keresett kiutat a végtelen sötétségből, szinte már pánikba esett. De ekkor fény csillant nem messze tőle, és hirtelen megvilágosodott minden.  
Egy kisebb szobában találta magát. Az iménti szőke hajú fiú az ajtóban állt, a terem közepén pedig a lány, aki vele volt Abelnél. Hosszú, barna haja volt és a homlokán egy kis jel. Szinte könyörgően szólt a fiúhoz.  
- Nem, Cain! Nem hagyhatom, hogy ezt tedd velük! Figyelj rám…tudom, hogy a nanorobotok…a crusnik szinte már irányít…de kérlek, küzdj ellene! Nem azért születtünk, hogy elpusztítsuk az emberiséget, a Világot! TE nem ezért születtél, értsd meg végre! – majd odament Cainhoz és megragadt a vállánál, majd megrázta.  
- Szólj már valamit!  
Ekkor a fiú elvigyorodott, ellökte magától a lányt majd előre tartotta a kezét.  
- „Születtünk"? Nem, Lilith. Mi mesterségesen KÉSZÜLTÜNK, kihasználva. És a Terranoknak pusztulniuk kell. – majd kezéből egy lökethullám eltalálta Lilithet, aki ettől a szoba másik végében kötött ki. Nagy erővel csapódott neki a falnak.  
Cain tudta, hogy ettől még nem hal meg, ezért még közelebb ment hozzá.  
- Van még egy esélyed, hogy mellénk állj. Ha nem, itt és most megöllek.  
- Ne viccelj… - nyögte fájdalomtól eltorzult arccal Lilith, majd egy vérsugár hagyta ez a száját. – Soha nem teszek a kedvedre!  
A fiú gúnyosan elmosolyodott, majd újra „lőtt"…ekkor újra „film"szakadás.  
Esther újra a feneketlen sötétségben találta magát és megrökönyödve ült a történtek után.  
Ekkor egy másik helyen találta magát…egy kriptában…közepén egy hatalmas üvegfedelű koporsó volt, benne Lilith feküdt. A koporsó mellett meg…  
- Atyám! – kiáltotta Esther, de hangja elveszett a térben.  
Abel a koporsó mellett térdelt, és sírt. A lány oda akart menni hozzá, de egy lépés után lefelé kezdett zuhanni. Hirtelen egy hang szólt hozzá. Egy földöntúli, suttogó hang mely visszhangzott.  
- Te is ilyen leszel. Mellettem fogsz állni. Nem menekülhetsz, Remény Csillaga. ez a név fog téged a sírba vinni…miután a Terranokkal is végeztél…a 2 kezeddel!  
- Esther Úrnő. Ébredjen, megérkeztünk. – hallotta Tres Atya hangját.  
A lány zavartan riadt fel álmából, és hevesen vette a levegőt. Kiverte a hideg veríték és ködös szemmel nézett az atyára.  
- Oh, értem… - mondta kicsit rekedten. „Mi volt ez?" – kérdezte magától, mikor szálltak le a vonatról.  
A Keleti pályaudvar néptelen volt. Akár az egész város. Igaz, már késő éjszaka volt, de akkor is. X3  
- Nos akkor…szerintem fogjunk egy taxit. – mosolygott a robotra a lány.  
- Pozitív. Intézkedem. Várjon itt, Úrnőm. – majd lement a lépcsőn, és elindult a pályaudvar előtti tér felé.  
Esther kicsit félőn állt a kapualjban. Még a szél is feltámadt és még barátságtalanabbá tette a környéket.  
- Remek… mintha nem lennék ideges e nélkül is… - motyogta maga elé, majd összehúzta magán a vékony kabátszerűséget.  
Ekkor szúró fájdalmat érzett a tarkójában… mintha valaki figyelné. A lány nagyon megrémült, felkapta a csomagját és lesietett a lépcsőn, Tres Atya után.  
Egyre gyorsabbra vette a tempót, meg még mindig hatalmába kerítette az a furcsa érzés. Már majdnem elérte a tér közepét, mikor valaki előtte termett.  
Élesen felsikoltott és keze mögé rejtette az arcát.  
- Úrnőm? Nem tudom értelmezni a viselkedését. Kárjelentést kérek.  
Esther kipillantott a keze mögül és zavartan felnevetett.  
- Áh, semmi, csak azt hittem… nem fontos. Úgy éreztem, valaki követ… - de ahogy befejezte a mondatot, Tres kibiztosított fegyverrel elindult a pályaudvar irányába.  
- Tres Atya? Hallott valamit? – kérdezte Esther, s már indult volna utána, de a pap leintette és egy ház melletti bokorra szegezte a fegyverét.  
- Ellenséges létformát észlelek. Jöjjön elő feltartott kézzel. –utasította a…bokrot :S  
Esther felhagyott a „maradjon a helyén" dologgal és ekkor ért mellé és kérdőn nézett hol a bokorra, hol a felfegyverkezett papra.  
Egy ideig csend volt, majd halk mocorgás hallatszott a növény mögül, majd egy ág hatalmasat reccsent.  
- …francba… - szitkozódott az illető.  
A lány ismerősnek vélte a hangot és közelebb ment, hogy lássa az alakot.  
- Úrnőm, jöjjön vissza. Ismétlem: jöjjön vissza. Ez utasítás.  
De nem hallgatott rá, megkerülte a növényt és felragyogott az arca.  
- Te…te vagy az? ION! – és máris a srácon csimpaszkodott.  
- E-esther…? Kérlek…szállj re rólam…nem kapok levegőt… - nyekergett az említett és próbálta finoman lehámozni magáról az erős karokat.  
- Téves riasztás. Akció lefújva. Visszavonulás. – mondta gépiesen Tres, majd elrakta pisztolyait.  
Esther végül lekászálódott a szerencsétlen fiúról és felsegítette a földről. Ion a 2 év során megnőtt és megerősödött, haja kicsit hosszabb lett és kis coffban hordta, 2 tincs ki volt engedve. A lány máris kérdésekkel bombázta.  
- Ion, hogy kerülsz ide? Egyáltalán hol voltál 2 évig? Azt hittem, meghaltál! Mi történt? Mesélj!  
- Heh…hol is kezdjem? – pirult el zavartan a fiú.  
- Először is, mit csinálsz itt?  
- Nightroad Atyát keresem (egy bokorban? :S) már jó pár napja…szerintem van annak már egy hete is.  
Esthert mérhetetlen boldogság öntötte el és szíve hevesen kalapálni kezdett.  
- Ő is itt van?! Tehát él! Hála Istennek!  
- Igen, vele voltam az elmúlt 2 évben is. Segítem céljai elérésében…és te mit keresel itt? És Tres Atya?  
- Én…kicsit ki akartam szabadulni a királynői teendőim közül. A Vatikánba is ellátogattam, onnan jövök és kísérőmül Tres Atya szegődött. Afféle nosztalgia. Istvánba is ezért jöttem.  
Ion elmosolyodott.  
- A Mátyás templom? – kérdezte.  
A lány meglepetten pislogott a szőke fiúra. Nem mesélt erről senkinek, még neki sem.  
- H-honnan tudsz róla?  
- Hm, szerinted 2 évig csak csendben kutyagoltunk egymás mellett? Mesélt pár dologról…a múltjáról is…és rólad is.  
Esther erre elpirult.  
Hirtelen hangos dudálást hallottak a hátuk mögött.  
- Hé! Ha már ide rendeltek az éjszaka közepén, legyenek szívesek befáradni a kocsiba! – kiabált ingerülten a taxi sofőrje. (na igen, tipikus pesti -.-)  
Az említettek (kicsit zsörtölődve) be is szálltak és meg sem álltak a szállodáig.  
Hajnali 4 óra volt, de a város még ilyenkor is gyönyörűen ki volt világítva. A Duna parton végigmenve megcsodálták a fényes Lánc hidat, a Parlamentet és a várat a hegy tetején.  
A Duna vizén a hajók békésen pihentek. A folyó vizén megcsillant a 2 hold fénye.  
Ahogy elérték a szállodát, eltették magukat holnapra.

Aznap reggel viszonylag későn keltek s el is indulta felderíteni. Nem rögtön a templomhoz mentek, hanem kicsit körbe néztek a városban…és keresték mellette Abelt. :P  
Azért nappal máris barátságosabb volt a környék, emberek is voltak dögivel az utcákon. Igaz elég ramaty idő volt, sötét felhők takarták el a napot és esőre is volt kilátás.  
Ion még ezelőtt nem volt a városban, Esther úgy döntött, elviszi őt István legnevezetesebb helyeire. Pl.: Hősök Tere, belváros, Andrássy út, a vár…és ekkor érkeztek el a Mátyás templomhoz. Mikor odaértek, már szinte teljesen sötét volt a felhők miatt, pedig még csak 4 óra volt!  
És Esther legnagyobb meglepetésére…a templom ugyanúgy állt, mint régen!  
- De hisz…teljesen leégett! De ugyanúgy néz ki, mint akkor…! Hogy lehet ez? – kérdezte magától. – És ha legalább újraépítették…a Vatikán miért nem tudott róla? – ekkor Tres Atyához fordult. – Atyám, ön tudott erről?  
- Negatív.  
A lány érthetetlenül állt majd fogta magát és berohant a templomba.  
- Esther! Várj! - kiáltott utána Ion, de a lánynak eszébe sem jutott megállni.  
Futott, ahogy a lábai bírták. Átrohant az oltár mögötti területen, be egy ajtón, végig egy hosszú folyosón amit újabba ajtók és folyosók követtek.  
Végül egy fa-ajtóhoz érkezett. Lihegve és izgatottan nyomta le a hideg, vaskilincset.  
„Még ez is olyan, mint akkor…a nyikorgás…" – gondolta, majd belépett a szobába.  
A szíve nagyot dobbant.  
Az ágy…az asztal…az ablakok…és még a fényképek is! MINDEN a helyén volt! Mintha csak tegnap ment volna el innen és a tűznek, ami itt pusztított, nyoma sem volt! Egy kis korom folt se!  
Esther zavartan járt végig a szobában. Nem értette a dolgot, tisztán emlékezett a tűzre, ami az egész templomot hamuvá égette.  
Megkerülte az asztalt, és a fényképekhez ment. Azok sem változtak, ugyanúgy a parafán lógtak mint egykor.  
- Anyám…mi történhetett? – suttogta az említett nő fényképét fürkészve.  
Ekkor, mintha földrengés rázta volna meg a templomot. Esther a földre esett és a plafonról a vakolat potyogni kezdett, a bútorok meg elcsúsztak a helyükről.  
A lány alig bírt lábra állni, de valahogy ki kellett jutnia az épületből. Remegő lábakkal az ajtóhoz botorkált és megpróbált futni.  
A mennyezetről hatalmas márvány-darabok hulltak alá, Esthernek úgy kellett kikerülnie őket, hogy ne temessék maga alá őt.  
Végre sikerült kijutni a folyosók labirintusából, de mikor elérte a kaput…ijedten látta, hogy az teljesen beomlott, elzárva a kiutat.  
Kétségbeesetten keresett másik kiutat, de nem talált. Az ablakok túl magasan voltak.  
A földrengés pedig egyre erősödött. Esther nem tehetett mást, minthogy a padok alá rejtőzzön. De ekkor hirtelen a rengés alábbhagyott, majd elhalt.  
A lány még egy kicsit kuporgott a pad alatt, majd kikászálódott és a kaput eltorlaszoló törmelékkupachoz sietett.  
- Ion! Tres Atya! Hallotok engem? – kiáltott, hátha társai meghallják.  
Egy ideig nem jött válasz, majd meghallotta Ion kétségbeesett hangját.  
- Esther, mi jól vagyunk! Nem esett bajod?  
- Nem, jól vagyok…de…nem tudok kijutni!  
- Megpróbáljuk elhordani a törmeléket, kérlek, várj egy kicsit.  
- Re-rendben. – majd egy kicsit hátrébb lépett.  
A templomban nem esett túl nagy kár, de azért ráfér majd egy alapos javítás.  
A lány alig látott valamit, a lámpák mind kialudtak, kint pedig teljesen sötét volt. Ahogy hallotta, az eső is eleredt.  
Végigbotorkált a padsorok között, el egészen az oltárig. Hirtelen fény villant: villámlani kezdett.  
Esther sóhajtott.  
- Remek…  
Odasétált egy Mária szoborhoz, ami szerencsére sértetlenül megúszta a rengést. A villám fénye megvilágította az asszony szomorú, mégis kedves kő-arcát. Esther elmondott egy gyors imát.  
- Nem fog ez magán segíteni. – hallott az oltár felől egy hangot.  
Ijedten annak irányába fordult. Az emelvényen egy alak sziluettje bontakozott ki. A villám fénye kicsit láthatóbbá tette. A lány hosszú, fekete hajú és vörös szemű férfit vélt felismerni, fekete ruhában.  
- Ki maga…? És mit értett ez alatt? – kérdezte Esther.  
- A nevem Joseph von Dargen. És azt értettem, amit gondol. – válaszolt, és érezhető volt a a hangján, hogy mosolyog. – De először is…most velem kell jönnie. Felesleges az ellenállás, hacsak nem akarja, hogy erőszakkal vigyem el.  
- Nem félek az üres fenyegetésétől! – kiáltotta Esther, majd hátrálni kezdett, de valaminek beleütközött.  
- Oh, pedig igazán megtehetné. – hallotta maga mögött a férfi hangját.  
Esther ijedten megfordult…de nem látott semmit.  
Hirtelen hátulról egy erős kéz tapadt a szájára.  
- Csitt. Egy hangot se. – suttogta a fülébe, majd húzni kezdte a lányt.  
Aki persze nem hagyta magát. Erősen beleharapott fogvatartója tenyerébe, majd könyökével jól hason ütötte, amitől ő összegörnyedt.  
Esther futni kezdett a kapu felé, de Joseph utána suhant…gyors volt, akár egy…  
- Egy…egy vámpír…? – kérdezte félhangosan a lány futás közben, de ekkor megbotlott egy kődarabban és hatalmasat esett.  
A földön hanyattfeküdt, és csak azt látta, hogy üldözője rá akar ugrani. Esther nem tudott elmenekülni, helyette inkább arca elé emelte a kezét és behunyta a szemét.  
Már szinte várta, hogy az erős karok megragadják és vonszolni kezdjék, vagy akár várta, hogy egy penge hatoljon a szívébe…de semmi ilyesmi nem történt.  
Csak csörömpölést hallott: az ablak üvege betört, és egy tompa puffanás. A lány félve kilesett a karja közül, és csak azt látta, hogy Joseph a terem másik végében a falnál fekszik, de él.  
A férfi feltápászkodott, és villogó szemekkel meredt az alakra, aki eltalálta és most a terem közepén állt.  
- Ch…ki a franc vagy te?! – kiáltott rá dühösen Joseph.  
Esther most vette észre az alakot nem messze tőle:  
Hatalmas, fekete szárnyai voltak és egy kasza vöröslött a kezében. A lény sziluettje feketébe burkolózott, csak szemei világítottak vörösen.  
A lányban felismerés futott át, és szíve nagyot dobbant.  
Ekkor a lény megszólalt…mély és torz hangon, amitől az embert kirázza a hideg:  
- Vatikáni Különleges Műveletek… - majd Josephre szegezte a vér-kaszát. – Vagy ha jobban tetszik: Crusnik 02. Abel Nightroad.  
Esther felült és könnybe lábadt szemekkel meredt a crusnikra…  
- …Atyám…


	2. Chapter 2

Trinity Blood 2.  
Mark of my sins  
2. fejezet

Istvánban korom sötét volt, és nem azért, mert leszállt az éj. Sötét felhők takarták el az eget, szakadt az eső és villámok cikáztak. Az utcákon egy lélek sem volt.  
Azaz…  
- Esther! ESTHER! Hallasz engem? – kiabált be Ion egy kis résen a Mátyás templom kapujának romjai közt, de nem jött válasz.  
Alig látott valamit az esőtől, de nem adta fel, kitartóan próbálta a romokat elhordani.  
- Atyám, segítsen már! – kiáltott hátra a fiú, és elgurított egy nagyobb tömböt.  
Tres pár méterre állt tőle s tekintetét az égre szegezte.  
Ion kérdő szemmel nézett rá.  
- Mozgást érzékelek az épületben. Az Úrnőn kívül még ketten vannak bent. Egy Matuzsálemi és egy…  
- Crusnik? – kérdezte döbbenten Joseph, aki gyanakvóan méregette az előtte álló lényt. igen, a mondatot bent, Joseph fejezte be… xD  
A vámpír egyik kezét a hasán lévő sebhez szorítva tápászkodott fel a romos padlóról.  
- Hm…szóval te vagy az akiről beszélt. A Vérontás Istene. – mondta kaján vigyorral.  
Esther a mellette lévő padba kapaszkodva próbált felállni és szomorú szemekkel nézett az említettre.  
- Atyám… - mondta rekedten.  
A crusnik a hang irányába fordult és vörös szemei kérdőn nézett a félhomályban álló lányra.  
- E-esther? – szólt mély és torz hangon.  
A lány megkönnyebbült, hogy felismerte és indult volna hozzá, mikor valami hátulról megragadta.  
- Nem, nem mész sehova. – suttogta fülébe a Matuzsálemi és hatalmas körmeit a lány nyakához érintette.  
Abel rászegezte a kaszát.  
- Azonnal engedd el.  
- Miért is? Parancsot kaptam. Ha a Főnök úgy óhajtja, hogy vigyem el ezt a lányt, akkor én engedelmeskedem. Senki sem akadályozhat meg--  
De ahogy ezt kimondta, Abel nekilódult és fegyverével lecsapott. A vámpír épphogy kitért előle…viszont a bal karja tőből leszakadt. A lény keservesen felkiáltott, és eldobta magától Esthert, aki jó pár méterre tőle ért földet.  
- Esther, fuss! – kiáltotta Abel.  
A lány engedelmeskedett, felpattant és a kapuhoz sietett, ahol már egy nagyobb lyuk tátongott.  
- Ion! Tres Atya! Hallotok engem? – kiáltott ki, és próbált kiférni a résen.  
- Esther, nem esett bajod? Tessék, itt a kezem! – mondta Ion és máris megragadta a lány remegő kezeit. Végül Esther magán érezhette a hideg esőcseppeket, amik őszintén szólva nagyon jól estek neki. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.  
- Mi történt? Vérzel! – mutatott a fiú a lány nyakán lévő hosszú sebre.  
- Semmi…csak egy karcolás… - mondta halkan.  
Hirtelen felkapta a fejét és a kapu felé fordult.  
- Nightroad Atya! Segítenünk kell!  
- Negatív. Az Atya egyedül is el tudja intézni. – szólt Tres.  
- De…  
Ion megnyugtatóan a lány vállára tette a kezét.  
- Nyugi. Nincs más hátra, mint várni.  
Odabent:  
- Beszélj: kit értesz te „Főnök" alatt? „Ő"t? – kérdezte fenyegetően Abel, majd a földön fekvő vámpír felé tornyosult.  
A lény óvatosan felült és a sérülése ellenére elnevette magát. Hangja csontig hatoló volt és visszhangot vert a templom falain.  
Végül széles mosollyal nézett a crusnikra.  
- Kezded kapizsgálni, mi? Igen, a Főnök „Ő". És vár rád, Crusnik 02.  
Ekkor hirtelen a bal karjának helyén, a csonkból egy artéria megindult a pár méterre lévő leszakadt karja felé és összekapcsolódott vele. Húzni kezdte, végül a kar a vámpír testéhez csatlakozott. Joseph megmozgatta az immáron ép végtagot, majd felállt.  
Abel elképedve meredt a férfira.  
- Egy…Minore?  
Joseph ismét elnevette magát.  
- Lám, milyen gyorsan kapcsolsz. nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen intelligens ellenféllel lesz dolgom. Igen, ezt bóknak szántam.  
- Te nekem nem vagy ellenfél! – mondta Abel hidegen.  
- Ez nem volt szép…de szavad ne feledd. – majd egyet lépett előre…és eltűnt!  
A crusnik döbbenten nézett a vámpír hűlt helyére, majd megfordult, a kaszával odacsapott és célba talált. Joseph mellkasát karistolta szét, amitől a lény egy pillanatra megtántorodott, de ezen idő alatt a seb el is tűnt. Kezéből egy hatalmas penge nőtt ki, és nekiesett Abelnek, de ő egy kecses mozdulattal hárította a támadást.  
Ám Joseph is gyors volt, a pengével végigszántotta Abel oldalát. Ez úgy általában meg se kottyanna neki, észre se venné…de a penge olyan anyagból volt, amitől a crusnik formája gyengülni kezdett.  
- Francba… - sziszegte Abel, majd újra lecsapott, de Joseph kitért előle. Nevetett.  
- Na, még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy nem vagyok neked ellenfél? A testem olyan anyagot termel, ami pusztítja a nanorobotokat a crusnik testében. Vagyis a jelenlegi formáddal nem mész semmire. Csalódott vagyok…többet vártam a Vérontás Istenétől…  
- Hallgass! – ordította a crusnik, majd szárnyaiból hatalmas villámnyalábok csaptak fel, amibe a templom falai beleremegtek. A vér-kasza elnyelte a villámokat, majd Abel támadott.  
Az elektromos nyalábok végigfutottak a terem minden szegletén s elérték Josephet is. Felordított a fájdalomtól. Abel újra lecsapott és kettészelte a vámpírt. Hatalmas fényesség töltötte be a templomot, minden remegett.  
- Atyám! – kiáltotta kint Esther, majd kétségbeesetten próbált bejutni a lyukon, az összedőlni látszó épületbe.  
- Ne, Esther! Nem szabad, gyere vissza! – mondta Ion, majd megragadta a lány karját.  
- Eressz! – majd eltaszította a fiú erős kezét és bemászott a kapun.  
A templomban a fény elapadt, a remegés is alábbhagyott majd elcsitult.  
Josephnek hűlt helye maradt, Abelnek meg muszáj volt visszaalakulni emberi formájába. Térdre esett és reszketett. Úgy érezte, mintha belülről marnák szét a testét és az oldalán a seb is égetett, lüktetett a fájdalomtól.  
- Úgy tűnik, vissza kell vonulnom. – hallotta Joseph hangját a feje felett. – De még biztos, hogy találkozunk. Viszlát, Crusnik 02.  
Csend. Abel továbbra is a földön térdelt és próbált erőre kapni, hogy legalább fel tudjon állni.  
- Atyám! – hallotta egy lány hangját.  
- E-esther…? – suttogta maga elé, és tett egy kísérletet a felállásra.  
A lány ekkor ért oda hozzá.  
- Ne, Atyám! Maradj, súlyosan megsérültél! – ereszkedett le hozzá Esther, majd a karjánál fogva próbálta leültetni a papot.  
A férfi fáradtan nézett mélykék szemeivel a lányra, majd halványan elmosolyodott.  
- Rég találkoztunk… - mondta halkan.  
Ester könnybe lábadt szemmel átölelte, majd sírva fakadt.  
- Azt hittem, meghaltál! 2 éve semmit nem hallottam rólad! Féltem…igenis féltem! És aggódtam… - zokogott keservesen.  
Abel bűnbánóan visszaölelte a lányt és próbálta csitítani.  
- Sajnálom…de nem akartam, hogy miattam bajod essen.  
Esther könnyben áztatott arccal nézett fel rá, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Akarata ellenére elpirult.  
Az idillt egy robbanás zavarta meg. Mindketten a kapu felé fordultak és Trest pillantották meg…meg persze Iont, amint…  
- Ez csak most jutott eszébe? Vagy fogadjunk, hogy direkt nem robbantotta be előbb, mert látni akarta, hogy a romokkal bajlódom! – kiabált Ion a robottal.  
- Pozitív.  
- Argghhh!  
Abelék nagyokat pislogtak, majd cseppes fejjel megpróbáltak felkászálódni a földről.  
- Atyám, majd segítek…támaszkodj rám. – ajánlotta fel a lány.  
- Nem, nem! Minden rendben, már jól vagyok. – szólt kissé zavartan.  
- Nightroad Atya. Kárjelentést kérek. – szólt Tres, mikor odaért hozzájuk.  
- Ehh…én is örülök neked, Tres… - mondta. – Jelentést…? Csak nézz körül…  
A templom borzalmas állapotban volt a harc után. Hatalmas tömbök a repedezett…izé, már-már árkos padlón, az ablakok mind betörve…egy szóval: káosz.  
- …negatív…  
- Atyám! Napok óta keresem, hogy volt képes így meglógni? – kérdezte ingerülten Ion.  
Abel zavartan megvakart a fejét, majd feltolta orrán a szemüvegét.  
- Volt egy kis dolgom…  
Ion faggatta volna még egy cseppet, de Esther közbeszólt.  
- Szerintem menjünk innen…még el kell látnunk a sebeid. – fordult Abelhez.  
Kint az eső még mindig esett, de már nem olyan durván. ezt a megfogalmazást -.-  
Mire átbotorkáltak a városon és elérték a szállodát, el is állt. Tiszta és hideg lett a levegő.  
Volt köbö hajnali 3 is, mikor sikerült visszaérniük.  
Ion rögvest eltette magát egy jobb napra, Tres meg őrt állt a szobák előtt.  
Esther meg szerzett kötszert, fertőtlenítőt meg egy kis fájdalomcsillapítót.  
- Na, itt is vagyok. Bocsánat, hogy várnod kellett, de ilyen későn nem könnyű efféléket szerezni… - mondta, mikor belépett a szobába.  
- Öhm…nem, semmi baj. Az én hibám… . szólt Abel, aki az ágyon ült az ablak mellett.  
- Ugyan már! Na, had lássam azt a sebet, vedd le a ruhádat! nem rosszra gondolni xD  
Mikor meglátta Abel oldalán a hosszú és nagyon mély sebet, elszörnyedt. Először kitisztította, majd rákente a fertőtlenítőt, amitől a férfi felszisszent.  
- Jaj, sajnálom! Bírd ki egy kicsit… - mondta Esther bűnbánóan.  
Abel bólintott és figyelte a lány tevékenységét.  
A nyitott ablakon hűvös szellő jött be, a 2 hold is besütött így félhomályba taszítva a szobát. Kint tücskök ciripeltek és egy bagoly huhogott. Érezhető volt, hogy a város alszik.  
Egy kis ideig mindketten csöndben voltak. Mikor a lány már a kötést rakta fel, megszólalt:  
- Mégis…hol voltál?  
Abel tudta, hogy meg fogja még kérdezni őt, de így is…kicsit mintha félt volna, hogy rossz választ ad. Mint egy kisgyerek, aki rossz fát tett a tűzre és az anyja most kérdőre vonja.  
Végül sóhajtott.  
- Kerestem. „Őt".  
Esther erre felkapta a fejét és fürkészni kezdte a pap szomorú arcát, ami az eltelt évek ellenére semmit sem változott…főleg az a gyönyörű kék szempár. kész van…  
- „Őt"? Ezek szerint még él?  
Abel bólintott. – Megfogadtam…megígértem neki, hogy elpusztítom…hogy megvédem tőle az embereket.  
„Neki…?" – kérdezte magában a lány, de hirtelen beugrott neki az álma. Az a barna hajú lány a hajón és a koporsóban…  
- …Lilith…? suttogta maga elé.  
- Hm? – nézett rá a crsunik.  
- Öhm, semmi semmi! Amúgy…valamit nem értek.  
- Éspedig?  
- Ha crusnik formában vagy…a sebek begyógyulnak, nem?  
Abelt meglepte a hirtelen téma váltás, de őszintén szólva…örült is neki. Bár ez sem volt vidám téma.  
- Az a vámpír…Joseph. A testében olyan anyagokat termel, ami pusztítja a nanorobotokat a véremben és így nem tudok crusnik formában maradni. Vagy ha túl sok ilyen anyag kerül a szervezetembe…akár meg is halhatok. A penge, amivel megvágott a testéből nőtt ki. Ráadásul ő egy Minore volt.  
- Minore…?  
- Vámpír, amibe olyan bacilusokat (Canonból) fecskendeznek be, ami által képes regenerálódni. Bármit csináltam vele, rendbe hozta magát.  
Esther elgondolkozott egy kicsit, majd bólintott. Eközben befejezte a kötést és megkérdezte:  
- Hozzak valamit inni?  
- Igen, ha lehet. Egy csésze tea jól esne.  
Esther elmosolyodott.  
- 13 cukorral?  
Abel felnevetett.  
- Te ismersz engem. – válaszolta mosolyogva.  
- Csak nem változtál….szerencsére . Akkor mindjárt jövök. – és kiment.

Szerencsére az este nem támadt rájuk semmiféle őrült egyén, nyugisan eltelt.  
Reggel úgy döntöttek, hogy visszamennek Rómába.  
- Őeminenciája úgyis aggódott érted…bár nem csak ő. Biztos örülni fog, ha újra lát. – mondta Abelnek Esther, miközben reggeliztek.  
- Egen…és örömében rám sóz egy rakat feladatot, amit az elmúlt 2 évben nem tudtam elvégezni… - szólt zavartan nevetve.  
- Heh, nem hiszem. Ion, te velünk tartasz?  
- Szerintem én visszatérek a Birodalomba. Sanálom, Atyám.  
- Nem, nyugodtan! És köszönöm, hogy mellettem voltál. És vigyázz magadra.  
- Rendben és szívesen. – mosolygott és felállt. – Na, ha nem haragszotok…a gépem nesokára indul. Majd még találkozunk. Viszlát! – és elhagyta a szállodát.  
Esther vidáman integetett a szőke fiúnak, majd így szólt:  
- Szerintem mi is induljunk el reggeli után.  
- Nemáá! Evés után 1 órát relaxálni kell! – tiltakozott Abel.  
CSEPP - Hm, valaki nagyon ellustult. Pedig te úgy szereted Rómát…amit állítólag úgy ismersz, mint a kiskertedet.  
- Pozitív. – szólt Tres.  
- Vagy csak félsz Catherinától? – kérdezte csipkelődve a lány.  
- Pozitív. – bólogatott Tres.  
- Héy! Nem félek! Na jó, reggeli után indulás… -.- - mondta durcásan, majd kikortyolta a teáját.  
Így is történt. Kajcsi után összepakoltak, fizettek és elhúzták a csíkot, egyenesen a Keleti pályaudvarra.

A nap már magasan járt, mikor a vonat elhagyta a pályaudvart. Az előző napi esőhöz képest most gyönyörű idő volt. Lassan itt volt a tél, de ennek ellenére a nap hétágra sütött és kellemes, őszi szellő repítette a lehullott fák leveleit.  
A 3 jómadár egy luxus kabint kapott. Esther egy könyvet olvasgatott, Tres csak nézett ki a fejéből, Abel pedig az ablakon át nézte a tájat. Belefeledkezett a gondolataiba…majd, mivel egy kis friss levegőre vágyott, kinyitotta a vonat ablakát….  
Na ez rossz ötlet volt…a szél becsapódott a kabinba, minden tárgyat felkapva és össze-vissza röpítve. Esther sikoltott és a földre vetette magát, karjával a fejét takarva.  
- Wááááá, a menetszél, A MENETSZÉÉÉÉL!! – kiabált Abel is, majd nehézkesen becsukta az ablakot.  
Ehh, a kabinban volt egy kis felfordulást, minden a földön hevert…Esther nehézkesen feltápászkodott, és elképedve meredt a hevesen lélegző és a padlón térdelő papra…  
- Atyám…mégis hogy gondoltad ezt?  
- Csak egy kis friss levegőre vágytam… - mondta megszeppenve.  
- Negatív. – mondta halál nyugodtan Tres, aki úgy ült a helyén mintha mi sem történt volna xD – Nightroad Atya, azt javaslom, gyors vonaton ne nyissa ki az ablakot, mert az erős szél-löket felkapja a könnyebb tárgyakat, ezáltal súlyos sérüléseket okozhatnak. – oktatta ki az elképedt papot, Esther pedig helyeslően bólintott.  
- Ugyan, barátaim! Örülnünk kéne, hogy ilyen fantasztikus kis kabint kaptunk, ahol élvezhetjük egymás társaságát! – tárta szét a karját. képzeljetek oda köré virágokat, csillagokat és rózsaszín felhőket és idióta arckifejezést xD  
CSEPP  
A lány megrázta a fejét, és elgondolkodva nézett Abelre.  
„Hihetetlen…tényleg ő lenne az a vérengző crusnik? A Vérontás Istene…?" – gondolta, majd mélyet sóhajtott.  
Miután megtörtént ez a kis incidens, az út további része nyugisan telt.  
Egy ideig mindenki elvolt a maga kis világában, mikor Abel felállt és kiment…  
- Atyám, hova mész? – indult volna utána Esther, de a férfi megrovóan nézett rá.  
- Oda, ahova a sirály is gyalog jár! Nyugalom…egyedül is el tudom intézni :P  
A lány persze fülig elvörösödött és zavartan visszaült a helyére.  
Abel elment a vagon végéig, de hirtelen sírásra lett figyelmes. Az egyik üres kabin előtt egy kisfiú kuporgott a földön és keservesen sírt. A férfi odament hozzá és leguggolt előtte.  
- Minden rendben, kispajtás? – kérdezte nyugtató hangon és a fiú vállára tette a kezét.  
A gyerek lehetett 6 éves, barna haja és kék szemei voltak, arcát már eláztatták a könnyei s nagyokat szipogott. Először megijedt Abeltől, de mikor érezte a hangján, hogy nem akar rosszat, megnyugodott.  
- Én…én eltévedtem, bácsi…nem tudom….hogy hol az anyu meg az apu. – szólt vékonyka gyerekhangon.  
- Nyugodj meg…gyere, segítek megkeresni őket. – mondta Abel, majd felkapta a gyereket. – Hm…merről jöttél?  
A kisfiú a másik vagonra mutatott. – Onnan…  
- Onnan képes voltál egyedül átjönni? – döbbent le a férfi, majd kinyitotta az ajtót.  
A 2 vagon közti rés nem volt túl nagy, de azért elég nagy ahhoz, hogy egy normál ember beessen a vonat alá. Abel csodálkozott, hogy a gyerek nem jutott erre a sorsa.  
A papnak nem esett nehezére átjutni. Kinyitotta a túl oldalt az ajtót, és elindult a hosszú folyosón.  
Ez a kocsi másmilyen volt mint az előző. Itt nem kabinok voltak, hanem csak székek és asztalok. Ember egy lélek sem.  
- De hisz ez…az ebédlő. Kisfiú, biztos vagy benne, ho--  
De nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert az egyik ablak betört és becsapódott a menetszél.  
Abel lehasalt, kezével védve a gyereket. Felpillantott, majd egy sötétkék kabátos emberre lett figyelmes napszemüvegben. Szőke haja rövid volt, szemeit a szemüveg miatt nem látta.  
Az alak körülnézett és ekkor pillantotta meg a földön fekvő papot és a gyereket. Elvigyorodott és láthatóvá tette szemfogait.  
- Egy…vámpír? – kérdezte félhangosan Abel.  
- Nocsak! Máris találtam kaját…maradj veszteg és nem fog fájni…annyira. – mondta a tipikusan szánalmas szöveget az ipse, és készült ráugrani Abelékre.  
De ő gyorsan felpattant és visszaszaladt a vagon végébe, kinyitotta az ajtót, átrakta a gyereket, majd becsukta a másik vagon ajtaját. A kocsit, ahol ő volt leválasztotta a többitől, hogy a vámpír ne juthasson át.  
A gyerek az ajtót ütötte és kiabált.  
- Segítség! A pap bácsi veszélyben van! Segítsen valaki!  
Ezt Esther meghallotta és máris kiszaladt a kabinból, végigfutott a kocsin egyenesen a hang irányába.  
Meg is találta a gyereket.  
- Kisfiú! Hol van a bácsi? – kérdezte a síró gyereket.  
- A másik dobozban…egy csúnya bácsi jött és… - de nem fejezte be.  
Tres ekkor ért oda. – Úrnőm, mi történt?  
- Abel a másik kocsiban van! Valaki megtámadott minket!  
- Értelmezve. – mondta a robot. – Úrnőm, vigye a gyermeket és nyugtassa meg a többi embert.  
A lány bólintott, majd elszaladt a fiúval.  
Eközben a másik vagonban.  
Abel elővette a fegyverét, és próbálta lelőni a vámpírt, aki ismét az ugrással próbálkozott. El is találta a jobb vállát, amitől a lény előtte pár méterre ért földet.  
- Francba…  
- Add meg magad, vámpír. – szegezte rá a pisztolyt a crusnik.  
De az említett elmosolyodott….majd kezei átalakultak és olyan voltak, mint egy tigrisé.  
A hatalmas mancsokkal és kiengedett karmokkal próbálta szétszelni Abelt, de ügyesen kitért előle.  
- …bestia?  
A lény kuncogott.  
- Meglep, hogy ismered a fajtámat…mivel olyan ritka, mint a fehér holló.  
- Az elmúlt évezred alatt volt időm jópár magadfajta izét megismerni a világban. :P  
- Hogy mi…? – pislogott döbbenten a bestia.  
- Crusnik 02, energia 40-on. Igazolás…engedélyezve.  
És máris a crusnik formájában állt a lény előtt, kezében a vér-kaszával.  
A bestia elképedve meredt a crusnikra…de nem hagyta magát. Újabb széttépést kísérelt meg, de a jobb karja…lost. xD automailt neki X3 Felordított, és visszavonulót próbált fújni…de Abel nem engedte. Ahogy a lény feleszmélt a döbbenetből…a crusnik elküldte az örök vadászmezőkre…ergo: úgy kettészelte, ahogy egy dinnyét szokás…még a szín is stimmel. Már-már azt hitte, hogy vége…vissza is alakult…de ekkor pittyegésre lett figyelmes az egyik asztal alatt.  
- Bomba?! – kiáltott fel, és máris menekülőre fogta a dolgot…de a bomba robbant és az egész vagon a levegőbe repült.  
Estherék ijedten néztek ki az ablakon, és látták, hogy hatalmas füst gomolyodik a domb mögül, ahonnan jöttek. Azonnal kérték, hogy álljon meg a vonat.

Mikor a vonat megállt, a lány futásnak eredt, egyenesen a domb irányába. A füst vészjóslóan magasodott az ég felé…és mikor megpillantotta a lángoló romokat, megfagyott a vér az ereiben.  
Tres ekkor érte be. Esther kérdőn nézett rá.  
- Atyám, mért nem maradt a többiekkel?  
- Mert ezt nálam maradt… - mutatta fel Abel szemüvegét.  
CSEPP  
- Ez nem egy jó indok!  
- Negatív, ez egy igenis jó indok. – mondta határozottan a robot, majd elindult a dombon lefelé, a lány pedig zsörtölődve követte.  
Mikor a romokhoz értek, az már majdnem teljesen leégett.  
Esther aggódva fürkészte a még lángoló darabokat, majd mozgásra lett figyelmes.  
Egy alak kászálódott ki a romok alól. A lánynak felragyogott az arca, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.  
- Atyám! – kiáltotta, majd odaszaladt segíteni, Tres követte.  
Az említett kissé koszosan és szakadt ruhában állt a vonatmaradványok mellett és próbálta lesöpörni magáról a kormot. Ekkor pillantotta meg a 2 alakot, amint közelednek hozzá.  
- Nightroad Atya, minden rendben? – kérdezte Esther mikor odaért hozzá.  
- Öhm…fogjuk rá. – mondta mosolyogva.  
- Nightroad Atya… - szólt Tres is, majd odanyújtotta a szemüvegét.  
- Heh, köszönöm, Tres. – majd fel is vette. – A gyerek jól van…és mindenki más?  
Esther bólintott. – Hála neked .  
- Ehh, pedig csak az illemhelyiségre indultam… - nevetett zavartan. xD  
Elindultak vissza a dombon, majd vonatzakatolást hallottak. Ijedten egymásra néztek majd futásnak eredtek.  
Mikor felértek a domb tetejére, elképedve látták, hogy a vonat elindult. Kiáltozva nekiiramodtak és próbálták beérni vagy legalábbis észrevetetni magukat.  
- Héééé! Állj, mi itt maradtunk! – kiabált kétségbeesetten Esther, és úgy futott, mintha az élete múlna rajta.  
Az egyik kocsi ablakán a kisfiú hajolt ki és érdeklődve nézett a hangok irányába. Mikor észrevette kik azok, mosolyogva integetni kezdett.  
- Köszönöm, pap bácsi! – kiáltotta, és a vonat gyorsított. – Mindent köszönök!  
Abel erre elmosolyodott majd ő is integetett, és lassított. Esther értetlenkedve állt meg és nézett a papra. Ő ezt észrevette és szabadkozva így szólt:  
- Szerinted utolérnénk…?  
Tres is megállt.  
- Negatív. Számításaim szerint ha teljes erőből is rohannánk, nem érnénk utol egy 160km/h-val haladó vonatot.  
- És ezt mér nem mondta előbb? Kész, teljesen kifáradtam. – lihegett a lány.  
- De…most akkor mit csináljunk? – kérdezte Abel.  
Csend.  
- Csak azt ne mondjátok, hogy gyalogolnunk kell egészen Rómáig?! – kiáltott fel Esther.  
- Pedig semmi pénzünk nem maradt, így új vonatjegyet sem tudnánk venni. – mondta Abel, ahogy a lyukas zsebeit vizsgálta.  
- Pozitív. Ráadásul az adatbázisom szerint ma nem indul több vonat.  
- MICSODA?! Ez ugye valami rossz vicc? És….a csomagjaink! A vonaton maradtak!  
- Wáááá, Istenem! Lehet ennél rosszabb? – fogta a fejét Abel, majd lekuporodott a földre… + kék aura xD  
- Pozitív…  
- Na, te aztán optimista vagy…  
- Nem tudom értelmezni a szavait.  
- Tres, ne idegelj, mert különben mész a roncstelepre! – mondta fenyegetően Abel.  
- Idiótákkal vagyok körülvéve! – kesergett Esther, majd letelepedett a földre.  
Még egy ideig veszekedtek…A nap eközben lemenőben volt és narancssárga fénnyel árasztotta el a tájat. A 3 alak végül nekiindult a fárasztó gyalogútnak Rómába.

Folyt. köv.

**Epilógus**…by me xD  
Nah szal, hy minna! Most olvastad a Trinity Blood ficcem 2. fejezetét… meglepő, mi? xD csak annyit szeretnék hozzáfűzni, hogy akkora szr lett, hogy a billentyűzetem is belerokkant! Ez tény, lehet helyeselni! De az epilógus nem erről szól, szal írnék 1-2 szót ehhez a „csodához"…  
**Minore**: hogy ez a név honnan jött….? háttö…irodalom órán Csokonait vettük és a magyar felvilágosodást xD én persze óra közben írtam a ficcemet (talán ezért lett ilyen szr :S) és kellett egy név ezekhez a vámpírokhoz…nézem akkor a táblán ezt a dolgot…mondom najó, jó lesz ez xD és itt a vége fuss el véle :3  
A 2. fejezet végének egy részét (nem teljesen) a manga ihlette. Nyáááá, a manga is attom jó, érdemes elolvasni -  
Végül csak annyit mondanék, hogy az Abel & Esther Fanok örülhetnek…wehehe, majd meglássátok :D xD  
Nah, ha tetszett eddig ez a förmedvény, olvasd majd el a 3. fejezetet is .  
Pápuszy  
**Yami Nita**


	3. Chapter 3

Trinity Blood 2.  
Mark of my sins  
3. fejezet

** Visszatérés, balsejtelem és egy pillanatnyi boldogság **

Egy sűrű és sötét erdő. Köd kúszott végig a vidéken, a holdak fénye alig-alig szűrődött át a fák sűrű lombjain.  
A bozótosban mozgás és viaskodás az ágakkal…ami nem ment valami simán.  
- Francba! – hallatszott egy szitkozódó hang. Egy hosszú, ezüsthajú és kék szenű férfi hangja. – Itt egyszerűen képtelenség átjutni! Tres, biztos nincs másik út?  
- Negatív. – válaszolt a robot. – Azonban…egy ideje a navigációs rendszerem nem működik. Valami zavarja a forrásomat, de nem tudom beazonosítani.  
- E-Ezek szerint… - nyögte keservesen Esther. – ELTÉVEDTÜNK?!  
- Wáh! – nyugtázta Abel egy kiáltással, miután újfent beleakadt az egyik kiálló ágrengetegbe.  
- Ez…ugyanaz a bokor. (már megint a bokor xxD) Körbe-körbe megyünk!  
- Atyám, itt minden bokor egyforma… (nem tiszteli a bokrokat! :8) – sóhajtott a lány.  
- Honnan veszed? – nézett rá kérdőn a crusnik. – Kövesd a jeleket, nézz a felszín alá. – emelte fel a mutatóujját, mint egy tanár, aki a diákját oktatja, majd továbbhaladt, a többiek meg utána. (ezaz, Abel! X3 védd meg a bokrok becsületét X3)  
Egy ideig mentek tovább, majd egy tisztás-szerűségnél letelepedtek és tüzet raktak.  
A levegő nagyon hideg volt. Különféle állatok hangját hordta a hűvös szellő, ami még hátborzongatóbbá tette a helyet.  
A tüzet szerencsére könnyen fel tudták éleszteni és rögvest körű gyűltek…kivéve Trest, ő kicsit távolabbra húzódott. (gondoljatok amit akartok :P 1. kettesben hagyja a jómadarakat 2. nem akar megolvadni a tűztől xD ami mondjuk lehetetlen… nagyon elvan)  
Abel és Esther egymás mellett ült és elmerültek a gondolataikban. A lány elmélyülten nézte a lángokat, észre se vette, hogy szólnak hozzá.  
- Esther?  
- Hm? Bocsánat, mit is mondtál? – kapta fel a fejét zavartan az említett.  
- Csakhogy…mi aggaszt? – ismételte meg a kérdést a férfi.  
- Oh… - visszapillantott a tűzre és összehúzta magát. – Hogy…ki ez a Joseph…miért kellek neki….? Mi lehet a célja velem?  
Abel szomorúan fürkészte a lány arcát, majd sóhajtott.  
- Attól tartok, Joseph csak egy báb. Aki mozgatja a szálakat, az Cain. – mondta és nyitott tenyerére meredt. – 2 évig…mást se csináltam, csak kerestem. De még egy rejtekhelyet se találtam…és megint azoknak fog baja esni, akik fontosak nekem. – és ökölbe szorult a keze.  
Esther elpirult, majd mégjobban összehúzta magát. Hideg volt, még a tűz mellett is didergett.  
Abel ezt észrevette és kabátját a lányra terítette. Esther meglepetten nézett a férfira.  
- Minden rendben. – mosolygott. – És ne aggódj…vigyázok rád.  
A lány is elmosolyodott és összébb húzta magán a meleg kabátot. Érezte rajta Abel kellemes illatát. – Köszönöm.  
Nem sokkal később eltették magukat másnapra. Igaz, Tres érzékelője nem működött, de az este így is békésen eltelt.

Reggel a köd még mindig nem szállt fel és eléggé be volt borulva, de egy fokkal jobbak voltak a kilátások, hogy kijussanak az erdőből.  
próbáltak találni valamilyen ösvényt, de úgy tűnt, egyre mélyebbre kerülnek a rengetegbe.  
Abel hirtelen halk csilingelésre lett figyelmes a fák közül. Gyanakvóan méregette a bozótos minden szegletét.  
- Ti is hallottátok? – kérdezte társaitól, akik nem messze tőle követték.  
- Hm? Én semmit nem hallottam. – mondta Esther, mikor beérték a papot.  
- Negatív.  
A crusnik elhúzta a száját, majd nyugtalanul nézett körbe. Végül így szólt:  
- Maradjatok itt. Mindjárt jövök.  
- De Atyám! – szólt a lány és követni készülte. – Had menjek veled…  
- Nem. – ellenkezett Abel. - Maradj Tres Atyával, mindjárt visszajövök. – majd elindult a mély erdő felé.  
Míg ment, néha-néha meghallotta a csengőszót, de mindig másik irányban. Kezdte azt hinni, hogy talán többen is lehetnek…de vajon kikkel…vagy mikkel áll szemben?  
Ekkor mozgásra lett figyelmes az egyik fa ágain és a mozgást rögtön a csilingelő hang kísérte.  
Abel kezét a pisztolyára helyezte és fürkészni kezdte a fák lombjait.  
Egy ideig csend volt, majd a háta mögött hallotta az ismerős neszt. Villámgyorsan megpördült és a célpontra szegezte fegyverét.  
A szemközti fa ágai közt egy falfehér bőrű, fáslival áttekert és fehér hajú lányt pillantott meg, zöld szemei üvegesek voltak…mintha halott lenne.  
A lány lábán volt a csengettyű, aminek a hangját lehetett hallani. Abel kicsit lejjebb engedte pisztolyát. Ekkor a lény könnyű mozdulattal elrugaszkodott az ágról és Abel előtt termett. Végül halk, suttogó hangon megszólalt.  
„Ez az én erdőm, távozz…hacsak nem vagy ő…" - és két tenyerét a férfi arcára helyezte.  
Abel köré indák kezdtek tekeredni és a fegyvert is kiszedték a kezéből. De így is…nyugodtan állt és a lány arcát nézte, kinek szemeiben mintha a „remény" tükröződött volna…de ez az illúzió 1-2mp alatt eloszlott és a szempár ugyanolyan kifejezéstelenül üresek lettek.  
„Nem… - suttogta. – Te nem vagy ő…ezért meg kell hogy öljelek." – és nyitott szájjal közelített Abel nyaka felé. Kivillantak szemfogai.  
- Értem…Matuzsálemi. Te csak az erdő fogja vagy. Vársz valakire, és ezért az erre járókat letéríted az ösvényről. Sajnálom… - mondta, és ekkor érezte meg a hegyes fogakat a nyakában. Az ágak már teljesen körbezárták, átdöfték karjait és lábait, de mintha észre se vette volna.  
Lehunyta szemeit és elkezdte szokásos monológját.  
- Nano-gép. Crusnik 02. Energia jóváhagyása 40-on…igazolás.  
A gallyak elszakadtak mikor Abel átalakult crusnik fomájába és a kezébe került a vér-kasza.  
A lény ijedten meghátrált és a nem messze tőlük álló hatalmas tölgyfa tövébe esett.  
Nem habozott; feltápászkodott, megfordult és hirtelen egybeolvadt a növénnyel. A fa életre kelt és ágai megindultak Abel felé, aki könnyűszerrel hárította a támadásokat.  
Rámeredt a tölgyre és ekkor beugrott neki egy emlékkép.  
„500 évvel ezelőtt…itt még nem volt erdő, csak ez a fa állt magányosan a domb tetején. Ilyen régóta vár?" – gondolta, majd kettészelt egy újabb ágat.  
Megindult a növény felé és nagy lendülettel belevágta a kaszát.  
A lány éles visítást hallatott, mikor az éles fegyver áthatolt a kérgen és ő maga elszakadt a fától.  
A földön kuporgott és ömlött belőle a vér, ami érdekes módon nem vörös volt, hanem ugyanolyan fehér, mint a lány maga.  
Fájdalmasan nyöszörgött, majd felemelte fejét és tekintetét Abelre szegezte.  
- Felesleges már várni rá…500 év hosszú idő, már biztos halott. – mondta, majd kaszáját a lényre szegezte. – Nincs már keresnivalód ezen a világon. – és már készült volna lecsapni, de a lány ajkait mosolyra húzta és suttogva így szólt:  
„Köszönöm…" – és előre bukott, majd elporladt. Helyén pedig hóvirágok nőttek.  
Az erdőn a bűbáj megszűnt, a növények visszahúzódtak és egy ösvény bontakozott ki köztük.  
Abel közben visszaalakult és szomorúan nézte a harmattól csillogó virágokat a lány helyén. Lehunyta szemeit.  
- Ha tudtad volna, mire készülök…nem köszönted volna meg. – mondta halkan. – Uram. Segíts ennek a léleknek, hogy utat találjon Hozzád. Ámen. – fohászkodott. végül elindult vissza társaihoz.

-Atyám! – kiáltotta Esther meglátva a papot. Mikor odaért, észrevette rongyos ruháit. Megijedt… – Mi történt?  
A férfi mosolygott és nyugtatóan felemelte kezét.  
- Minden rendben! Csak…feltartottak.  
- Jelentést kérek, Nightroad Atya. – szólt Tres.  
- Alighanem…az illető egy tündérmeséből lépett elő. – mondta még mindig mosolyogva és feltolta orrán a szemüvegét.  
- Nem tudom értelmezni.  
- Mindegy, nem fontos…már eltűnt. Találtam egy ösvényt.  
- Komolyan? Ez nagyszerű, már tényleg azt hittem, hogy végleg elvesztünk. – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Esther.  
Abel a lány vállára tette a kezét.  
- Ne aggódj, mondtam, hogy vigyázok rád. .  
Esther kissé vörösen elmosolyodott.  
- Nightroad Atya, azt javaslom, induljunk el az ösvényen. – hallották Tres kissé illúzióromboló hangját.  
A crusnik bólintott és társaival együtt folytatták útjukat. Kis idő elteltével elhagyták az erdőt.

Rómában még éjszaka volt, a Holdak magasan jártak az égen. Az esti fagy jégvirágokat varázsolt az ablakokra, a lámpákra és az út is csillogott a jégtől.  
Elérkezett a tél. Igaz, hó még nem esett de már a levegőben érződött a zord évszak illata.  
Az égen a csillagok százai úgy ragyogtak, mintha éreznék egy közeli veszély fenyegetését és ezzel az utolsó ragyogással akarnak búcsúzni a világtól. Mintha be akarnák az emberek emlékezetébe vésni talán utolsó fényáradatukat…  
Csakhogy az emberek aludtak és semmit nem észleltek az égitestek tevékenységéből.  
Az utcákon baljóslatú szellő kúszott végig s elért egészen a Vatikán épületéig. A monstrum beleolvadt az éjszaka sötétjébe…kivéve egy ablakot, ahonnan halvány fénysugár szűrődött és egy alak sziluettje bontakozott ki.  
Catherina az üveg előtt állt és az éjszakai égboltot fürkészte. Rég volt ilyen nyugtalan.  
Aggodalma csak fokozódni látszott, mikor megtudta, hogy Tres Atya nem válaszol a hívásra és a helyzetüket sem tudja a Prof bemérni.  
Így állt az ablak előtt, elmerülve aggályaiban, mikor háta mögött hangot hallott.  
- Őeminenciája.  
A megszólított megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. mikor felismerte Kate Nővér hangját. Megfordult.  
- Tessék, Nővér…mi történt?  
Kate ajkait mosolyra húzta.  
- Sikerült bemérnünk Estheréket, Őeminenciája. Már Rómában vannak…és velük van még valaki.  
Catherina szíve nagyot dobbant.  
- Mikor érkeznek?  
- Bármelyik pillanatban. – szólt a nővér még mindig mosolyogva.  
A bíboros meg gyors léptekkel megindult a bejárat felé.  
Szaporán szelte a lépcsőfokokat és reménnyel teli szívvel vágott át a hosszú folyosók labirintusán. Végül elért a hatalmas boltíves kapuhoz és a távolba meredt.  
A halványan megvilágított úton 3 sötét alakot pillantott meg a Vatikán őrségénél.  
Látta, hogy az őr követeli az igazolványokat, és hogy az egyik alak kapkodva kutatni kezdi a zsebeit. (deja vu xD)  
Catherina elmosolyodott és megindult feléjük.  
Mikor már csak pár méterre volt, hallotta az ismerős hangokat.  
- …ezt évekkel ezelőtt is eljátszottad, Atyám! Mikor fogsz végre felnőni?!  
- Kikérem magamnak, Esther! Ezalatt a 2 év alatt nem nagyon volt rá szükségem…  
- … - Tres xD  
A bíboros elnevette magát. Estherék ekkor vették észre a félhomályban nem messze tőlük álló Catherinát.  
- Őeminenciája! – szólt Esther.  
A nő abbahagyta a nevetést, de még mindig mosolygott. Rápillantott Estherre és a mellette álló 2 Atyára…az egyiken szemei hosszabb ideig elidőzött, majd könnybe lábadtak. (mármint a szemei xD)  
- …Abel… - suttogta elcsukló hangon.  
A férfi zavartam megvakart a fejét.  
- Rég láttam, Catherina.  
A nő immár könnyes arccal a crusnik nyakába vetette magát (persze csak diszkréten) aki nem számított a hirtelen jött gesztusra, ráadásul az út is jeges volt…így mind a ketten a földön kötöttek ki, kicsit félreérthető pózban. (itt derül ki, kinek mennyire mocskos a fantáziája B)  
Abel kissé elpirulva és meglepetten pislogva nézte a mellkasán szipogó nőt.  
- …öhm…Catherina…  
- Úgy hiányoztál! - vágott a szavába és felpillantott a férfira. – Örülök, hogy nincs semmi bajod…de azt ugye tudod, hogy mindenki nagyon aggódott?  
Abel bűnbánóan lebiggyesztette ajkait.  
- Sajnálom…  
Esther persze lángolt, de próbálta türtőztetni magát és egy mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
- izé…talán fel kéne kelni a földről, nem? – szólt bizonytalan hangon.  
Catherina lekászálódott Abelről és segített neki felállni.  
- Khm…elnézést, hogy így kifakadtam…illetlen viselkedés. – mondta a bíboros és letörölte könnyeit.  
- Ugyan, nem a maga hibája! – nevetett Abel.  
„Hát persze, hogy nem…" – gondolta magában Esther.  
Ezek után mind a négyen visszamentek az épületbe. Fáradtak voltak, ezért hamar elindultak lefeküdni…kivéve Catherinát és Abelt. Volt mit megbeszélni.  
A bíboros irodájában ültek, és teáztak. A crusnik mesélt először, a nő pedig figyelmesen hallgatta.  
Mikor befejezte, Catherine bólintott.  
- Értem…szóval ez a Joseph…mit gondol, miért kell nekik Esther?  
- Nem tudom…  
Catherina sóhajtott, majd ujját a csészéjén kezdte kopogtatni. – Soha nem lesz ennek vége? Semmi sem változott azóta.  
Abel szánakozva figyelte a meggyötört asszonyt. Erre nem tudott mit mondani.  
Kis csönd után Catherina szólalt meg.  
- Azt tudja, hogy Esther lett Albion királynője, ugye?  
- HOGY MICSODA?! –esett le az álla Abelnek.  
Catherina CSEPP  
- Ezek szerint nem…hol volt 2 évig, egy barlangban?  
- Ez gonosz volt! – durcáskodott a férfi.  
- Nem lényeg…talán vele is az a tervük, mint a Birodalom császárnőjével? Ugyanis ha Esthert megölik…Albion királynő nélkül marad. Igaz, vannak a Kinti Világban „rokonok", de akkor belefolynának a külföldi politikákba és minden másba. Ha Esther meghal, az egyensúly felborul.  
- Úgy ismer, mint aki hagyná ezt?  
Catherina erre felkapta a fejét. Abel komolyan nézett a nőre és szemeiben elszántság tükröződött…meg valami más. (titokzatos…próbál lenni :P)  
A bíboros sóhajtott és megrázta a fejét.  
- De Abel…szembe tudna szállni az ismeretlennel? Hogy tud olyan ellen harcolni, amit nem látott még?  
- Ez nem teljesen igaz. Tudom, ki mozgatja a szálakat…csak azt nem, hogy a bábok mennyien vannak. Viszont… - mondta a pap, és kortyolt egyet teájából. – Joseph egy Minore…ha a társai is hasonló erőkkel bírnak, mint ő…  
Nem tudta befejezni a mondatot…hirtelen az ajtó becsapódott és a hívatlan vendég máris letámadta Abelt.  
- Héééé! Kit látnak szemeim? Csak nem a mi fontoskodó Hápogónk? – rikkantotta a jövevény és jól megszorította Abelt…ergo: ölelgette xD.  
- Nem vagyok „Hápogó"! – tiltakozott a pap, és próbált szabadulni a szorításból.  
León végül letette a kissé szédülő Abelt és vigyorgott.  
- Ember, te sem vagy semmi! Visszatolod a képed 2 év után és még csak be se köszönsz? Nem szégyelled magad?  
- León, az éjszaka kellős közepén vagyunk…  
- Hát aztán! Nem haragudtam volna meg.  
- León Atya… - szólt Catherina.  
Az említett kissé zavartan fordult feljebbvalója felé.  
- Jaj, elnézést Őeminenciája! Már itt sem vagyok…  
- Ugyan, nem fontos. Már úgyis befejeztük mára. – mondta, majd Abelre pillantott.  
A crusnik kérdőn nézett rá, majd leesett neki. Csak bólintott egyet a nő felé.  
"Majd máskor folytatjuk." – ezt olvasta ki a szeméből.  
- Naháááát! – hallatszott egy újabb ismerős hangja az ajtóból. – Abel! Komolyan te vagy az?  
A Professzor is ölelgetett egy sort, majd Leónnal együtt faggatni kezdték a megszeppent papot. Segélykérő pillantásokat vetett Catherina felé, de ő csak mosolygott és évezte a műsort.  
Így telt el egy óra. Mesélés, nevetés. Mintha a Világot soha többé nem fenyegetné veszély. Pedig nem így volt…

Esther arra ébredt, hogy a nap az arcára süt a félig elhúzott függöny mögül.  
Megfordult és fejére húzta a takarót. Kicsit még heverészett, de rájött, hogy úgyse tudna visszaaludni…kitápászkodott az ágyból, az ablakhoz lépett és elhúzta a függönyt. A látványtól pedig elakadt a lélegzete.  
A tájat legalább 1,2m-es hó borította és még mindig szállingózott egy kicsit. A nap pedig hétágra sütött!  
Az utcákon gyerekek rohangáltak és hógolyóval dobálták egymást. Volt, aki hóembert, páran pedig hóangyalkákat készítettek.  
Gyönyörű idő és vidám emberek. Ez Esthert pedig megmosolyogtatta.  
Kicsit kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy szellőztessen. Mikor megcsapta a friss hó illatú, kellemesen hideg szellő, felsóhajtott. Lehunyta szemeit, egy ideig csak állt és mélyeket szippantott a levegőből. Csodásan érezte magát.  
Ekkor hirtelen kopogás hallatszott. Becsukta az ablakot, hogy ne legyen huzat és az ajtóhoz lépdelt. Kiakasztotta a láncot és kinyitotta az ajtót.  
Abel állt ott vidáman, kezében tálcával amint különféle finomságok voltak. (éjnis akajok ilyen szobaszervíííízt X3)  
- Atyám! – nézett rá meglepetten a lány. – hm…jó reggelt . Hát ez meg?  
- Neked is jó reggelt…vagyis inkább delet. Mert már az is elmúlt xD  
- Igen? – pislogott Esther, majd az órára nézett: 12:54. – „Ilyen sokat aludtam volna?"  
- Öhm…ez pedig…gondoltam éhes vagy, hisz ma még nem ettél… - szólt megszeppenve Abel és hozzá angyalian ártatlan képet vágott. Óvatosan végigmérte a lányt; hosszú, kivágott, selyemből készült hálóing volt rajta, ami jobban láthatóbbá tette a domborulatokat…a férfi megrázta a fejét és levette róla a szemét.  
Esther elpirult. – oh…köszönöm szépen… - és már nyúlt is a tálcáért.  
De az ablak hirtelen kicsapódott és Esther keze pedig ijedtében kiverte Abel kezéből a tálcát, a lány maga pedig előrebukott egyenest a férfi karjaiba. Mindketten a folyosó padlójára estek, közel húzva magukat egymáshoz.  
Esther fülig vörösen meredt Abelre, ajkaik csak pár centiméterre voltak egymástól. A crusnik is pirultan, zavartan pislogott a mellkasán pihegő lányra. Érezte Esther szívverését…ami mintha egyre szaporábban zakatolt volna.  
Így maradtak még egy kicsit…végül…  
- …izé…ne haragudj! Talán rosszul csuktam be az ablakot… - szabadkozott Esther és próbált kikerülni a zavarba ejtő pozícióból….ergo: lemászott Abelről. xD  
- s-semmi baj, igazán… - motyogta a férfi, majd ő is felállt.  
Leporolták magukat és igyekeztek kerülni egymás tekintetét. Még mindig vörösek voltak, mint a rák és nem tudtak hirtelen mit mondani egymásnak.  
Végül Abel (miután végzett) pillantott a lányra…és a hajában észrevett egy burgonya szirmot, ami úgy mutatott ott rajta, mint egy masni.  
- öhm…Esther. Van a hajadban valami… - de nem várta meg, míg a lány észreveszi. Közelebb lépett, és próbálta kicsempészni a hajba akadt szirmot.  
Ismét egy érdekes helyzet alakult ki. Közel voltak egymáshoz, testük szinte már egymáshoz simultak.  
A sors iróniája, hogy az a nyamvadt szirom nem akart kijönni Esther hajából (vagy csak az író szemétsége xD) és így hosszabb időre húzta a kínos pillanatot.  
Esther meredten állt…hirtelen ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzett, hogy megölelje az előtte álló férfit. Hatalmas önkontrollra volt szüksége, hogy ne tegye meg. Szíve hevesen zakatolt, egyre jobban érezte a másik testének melegségét. Mikor már azt hitte, végképp nem bírja tovább…megszűnt a nyomás, ugyanis Abel végül kiszabadította a komisz burgonyaszirmot a hajából.  
A lány nagyot sóhajtott, de még mindig fülig vörös volt. Félve Abelre nézett, de csak ennyit tudott kinyögni:  
- …k-köszönöm…és sajnálom.  
A pap mosolyogva megrázta a fejét, és készült összeszedni a szétszórt maradványokat, de Esther megállította.  
- Hagyd csak, majd én elintézem!  
Abel szólt volna, de valaki a szavába vágott.  
- Nightroad Atya, León Atya már mindenütt keresi Önt! – hallotta Kate hangját a fülbevalójából.  
- ah…sajnálom! Megyek is! - hadarta Abel. – Esther, öltözz fel és utána szerintem…  
- Tudom, tudom. Menj csak! – mondta a lány.  
A férfi meg, mint akit seggbe rúgtak, szaladt is el xD  
A lány még egy ideig elszöszölt az ételmaradékok összeszedésével.  
Közben az előbbi szituációkon gondolkodott…nem értette ezt az érzést. Ahogy visszagondolt, hogy mit akart csinálni Abellel, érzete hogy elpirul és gyomra összeszorul.  
Megrázta a fejét és megpaskolta az arcát. „Mi van velem? Szedd össze magad, Esther!" – próbálta összekapni magát. Már majdnem felszedte az összes dolgot a földről, mikor meglátott egy szál vörös rózsát is pár centire tőle. Kezébe vette és mélyet beleszippantott. Elmosolyodott és lehunyta szemeit.  
Keresett neki egy vázát, vizet rakott bele és ablakhoz rakta a virágot. Kissé megvetően nézett az ablakra, mintha azt hibáztatná az elmúlt percek miatt…de valahol örült is ennek az egésznek.  
Ezek után felöltözött, rendbe rakta magát és elhagyta a szobát.

Eközben kint az ég is beborult, a szél feltámadt és a hó is szakadt.  
A Vatikánban mindenkinek rossz előérzete volt…mintha valami készülne.  
Nem messze az épülettől egy sikátorban 4 sötét alak csendben figyelte az utcán járkáló embereket.  
Végül az egyik megszólalt.  
- Épp itt az ideje, hogy végrehajtsuk a parancsot.  
A másik 3 csak bólintott, majd mindannyian kimentek az utcára. Az egyik hirtelen elkapta a nem messze tőle haladó asszonyt, és pengéjét belészúrta.  
Ezt egy férfi észrevette és kiáltozni kezdett:  
- Segítség! Hívjanak mentőt! Azt a nőt leszúrták, segítség!  
A merénylő elmosolyodott. Hosszú, fekete haját elsöpörte vörös szeme elől és elégedetten látta, hogy az őrség közeledik felé a Vatikánból.  
Kuncogott. – Bekapták a csalit.  
A másik 3 meg nekilátott az utcán lévő emberek irtásának. Akik az útjukba kerültek, mind megölték. Az őrség próbálta őket megállítani, de ők is hasonló sorsa jutottak.  
A Vatikánban pedig…  
- Megtámadták az embereket! Az őrség tehetetlen! – kiáltozott az egyik nővér.  
- Kik az elkövetők? Hányan vannak? – kérdezte Hugue a bepánikolt fiatal lánytól.  
- 4-en vannak, ismeretlen merénylők!  
A férfi máris rohant még segítségért. Megkereste Leónt és Valclavot.  
- Mi történt? – kérdezte León, miközben a folyosón futottak a bejárathoz.  
- Megtámadták kint az embereket! Valószínűleg ők azok, akikről Catherina beszélt. – magyarázta Hugue. – De csak 4-en vannak.  
- 4-en? Simán elbánunk velük! – mondta magabiztosan León.  
- Hm…de nekem ez nem tetszik. – motyogta a szőke.  
- Tetszik vagy sem, meg kell állítani őket! – szólt Valclav. – Abel segítsége nem kell?  
- Neki Estherre kell vigyáznia! Ha ezek 4-en azok, akikről beszéltek…meg kell védenie! – magyarázta Hugue és ekkor értek ki a térre.  
Észre is vették a támadókat…azonban azok csak 3-an voltak.

Esther eközben próbált kijutni az épületből, hogy segítsen a többieknek. A kert résznél bolyongott, ahonnan a legneccesebb kijutni. Nem is nagyon ment neki.  
- Fenébe…most mit csináljak? – kérdezte magától.  
Akármerre ment, csak még jobban eltévedt. Hiába dolgozott itt hosszú ideig, még mindig olyan volt ez a hely, mint egy labirintus.  
Hirtelen puffanást hallotta háta mögött. Megpördült, de nem látott ott senkit. Ekkor érezte meg a hideg pengét a nyakánál.  
- Ismét találkozunk, kislány. Remélem, ezúttal engedelmesebb leszel, mint legutóbb. – hallotta az ismerős, fagyos hangot.  
- …Joseph? – suttogta.  
Az illető kuncogott. – Örülök, hogy még emlékszel rám. Na, gyere szépen. – és húzni kezdte magával, de ekkor lövés hallatszott. Először eléjük a földbe, aztán Joseph arcába fúródott egy golyó, pontosan a szeme alá. A vámpír felkiáltott és elengedte a lányt.  
Esther térdre esett. Ekkor egy erős kéz ragadta meg a kezét.  
- Esther, minden rendben?  
A lány megmentőjére pillantott.  
- Atyám…?  
Abel felhúzta a földről a lányt, bal kezével magához ölelte és hátrálni kezdett, de közben folyamatosan lőtte ellenfelét, aki az iménti sérülés mellett is nagyon gyorsan mozgott.  
- Nem hagyom, hogy újra meglógj! – sziszegte Jospeh és kivont pengével újra támadásba lendült. Abel lőtt, de a célpont kitért előle és lecsapott; a pengével egyenesen vállba szúrta a crusnikot, pont a szíve fölé.  
Abel felkiáltott s újra lőni készült…azonban a vámpír kiütötte kezéből azt. Már-már azt hitte, hogy végre győzött…viszont ekkor Esther kapott elő egy pisztolyt, és egy tucat golyót eresztett támadójába, aki nem tudott kitérni a hirtelen jött támadástól.  
Rengeteg sebből vérzett, térde rogyott…azonban ez nem jelentette azt, hogy Estherék megúszták a dolgot.  
Abel összeszedte pisztolyát és ő is a vámpírra szegezte azt. Viszont valaki útjukat állta…  
- Hugue! – kiáltotta Abel.  
A hosszú, szőke hajú férfi kivont karddal állt a vámpír előtt.  
- Abel, fogd Esthert és menekülj! Majd én feltartóztatom.  
- És…a többiek?  
- Boldogulnak! De most menj! – mondta Hugue, majd támadásba lendült, ugyanis Josephnek sikerült regenerálódni.  
Abel bólintott, kézen fogta a lányt és futni kezdett az épüket belseje felé.  
- Atyám! A vállad…  
- Erre most nincs idő, csak fuss! – vágott a szavába a férfi.  
Keresztülfutottak a fél épületen, mikor egy nagy kerek, boltíves terembe értek. A terem közepén a padlóra egy csillag volt mázolva. Abel odalépett, kezét a csillag közepére helyezte.  
Kis idő múlva a padló megindult lefelé. A férfi gyorsan magához húzta Esthert, és vártak, míg a leértek az épület alá.  
A Vatikán alatt hatalmas csatornahálózat volt elrejtve, ahova nagyon kevesen tudtak lejutni, kívülállóknak meg szinte lehetetlen volt. Ezt a részt akkor lehetett használni, mikor menedéket kerestek támadáskor…pont az ilyen helyzetekben.  
Alig volt ott lent világítás, csak fáklyák fénye adtak egy kis fényt a jövevényeknek.  
Egy kis ideig csak szelték a kanyargós és szűk folyosókat, mikor egy szobaszerűségbe értek. Volt ott egy asztal, székek és egy ágynak szánt matracszerűség a földön.  
Ahogy beértek, Abel térdre rogyott és kezét a vérző sebre tapasztotta.  
- Atyám! Le kell feküdnöd, gyere…megpróbálom bekötni a sebedet.  
A férfi csak bólintott és egy kis támogatással eljutott a matrachoz.  
Esther a ruhája aljából letépett egy jókora anyagot, és azzal kötözte be a sebet, amiből ömlött a vér.  
Abel hevesen lélegzett és kiverte a hideg veríték. Homályosan látott…de annyira épp elég jól, hogy észrevegye az Esther nyaka tövében húzódó hosszú, vérző sebet.  
- Esther…a nyakad. – szólt halkan Abel.  
A lány kérdőn nézett az említett helyre, majd zavartan elmosolyodott.  
- Oh, hogy ez? Észre se vettem, ne aggódj, semmi komoly.  
De Abel így is bűntudatot érzett…nem volt mellette, későn érkezett.  
Eközben a lány befejezte a kötést. – Na, kész is. A vérzés elállt és jobb, ha nem mozgatod a karod. Szerintem feküdj le.  
- De…  
- Nem lesz baj, nyugalom! – mondta határozottan. – Inkább azt mondd meg, hol van itt víz?  
Abel sóhajtott.  
- Ezen a folyosón menj végig, és ott balra.  
- Rendben. – mosolygott a lány és felállt. – Akkor mindjárt jövök, te meg csak pihenj.  
A crusnik meg egyedül maradt a barátságtalan szobában.  
- Hhh…akkor most ki vigyáz kire…? – kérdezte magától keserűen.  
Hátradőlt az ágyon és a plafont kezdte fürkészni. Szemei hirtelen elnehezültek…végül nem bírt ébren maradni; elaludt.  
Esther kicsivel később vissza is ért egy kancsó vízzel.  
- Azt azért nem mondtad, hogy ez a folyosó ilyen hosszú… - zsörtölődött, mikor belépett a helyiségbe. Ekkor vette észre, hogy Abel mélyen alszik.  
A lány elmosolyodott. Letette a kancsót és lefeküdt Abel mellé. Levette orráról a szemüveget és lerakta fejük fölé a földre.  
Egy ideig nézte az alvó férfi arcát…s ismét érezte azt az ellenállhatatlan késztetést, mint korábban. Kezével végigsimított Abel meleg arcán és közelebb húzta magát. Hirtelen biztonságban érezte magát. Úgy érezte, így senki nem tudja bántani.  
Arcát belefúrta a férfi oldalába és mélyet szippantott a finom anyagú ruhájából.  
- Úgy örülök, hogy itt vagy… - suttogta, majd ő is elaludt.

Így feküdtek 1 óráig. Abel volt az, aki előbb felébredt. Az első, amit megpillantott, az Esther gyönyörű arca volt, amint a jobb vállán alszik. A másik, amit megpillantott…az a lány még mindig vérző nyaka volt….  
Abel óvatosan leemelte válláról az alvó lányt és megpróbált felállni. Nem ment könnyen, tekintve, hogy sebe iszonyúan sajgott. De végül sikerült és az asztalhoz ment. Most ő volt az, ki ruhájából egy kis anyagot tépett le, a kancsóból öntött rá vizet és hideg borogatást rakott Esther sérülésére.  
A lány bőre a hideg érintéstől libabőrös lett, és Esther ébredezni kezdett.  
Lassan kinyitotta szemeit és rögtön Abel gyönyörű szép kék szemeit pillantotta meg. A férfi ekkor vette észre, hogy a lány felébredt.  
- Ne haragudj! Csak…még mindig véreztél. – mondta Abel bűnbánóan és leült a matrac szélére.  
Esther is felült. Újból eluralkodott rajta az az érzés, aminek többé már nem tudott parancsolni. Közelebb húzta magát a férfihoz…s hátulról megölelte.  
Abel meglepetten nézett hátra a lányra…végül kezét a lányéra helyezte, és cirógatni kezdte.  
Nem tudtak mit mondani egymásnak. Inkább tetteik beszéltek.  
Pár percig így ültek. Végül Esther elengedte Abelt és felállt. A férfi mintha csalódott lett volna. Nagyon jól esett neki ez a pár perc. Ezért…  
Mikor Esther előtte próbált eljutni az asztalhoz, hogy igyon egy kis vizet…megfogta a kezét.  
A lány kérdőn nézett rá…majd mintha ki tudta volna olvasni a szeméből, mit akar…letérdelt Abel elé. Egymás szemeiben kutatgattak, szinte már méregették egymást. Végül Abel egyik kezét a lány pirosposgás arcára helyezte és simogatni kezdte. Esther tenyerét a férfiére helyezte, majd behunyta szemeit. A lány egy csókot lehelt a meleg kézre és újra kinyitotta szemeit, amik izgatottan csillogtak.  
Abelt is ismeretlen érzések kerítették hatalmába…megakarta csókolni az előtte térdelő, gyönyörű lányt…csak nem tudta, helyesen tenné e. Kicsit habozott...végül úgy érezte, nem ártana ezzel senkinek.  
Másik kezével kicsit felemelte Esther fejét, közelebb húzta magát és forrón, érzékien megcsókolta a lányt. Estheren bizsergés és forróság futott végig egyszerre. Elsöprő élmény volt. Érezte Abel meleg kezét az arcán, érezte forró ajkait az övén, érezte szívverését, érezte teste lüktetését. Hirtelen azt érezte…ennél boldogabb már nem lehet az életben. A vágya megvalósult…  
Nagyon hosszú csók volt. Nem akarták, hogy vége legyen…csak egymás közelségét érezve lehettek boldogok…csak így; a szerelmet megpecsételő csókban összeforrva.

Folyt. köv.

**Epilógus**…by me xD  
Nah szal, hy minna! Igeeeen, ilyen szemét vagyok, hogy **PONT** most, **PONT** egy ilyen helyzetben hagyom abba a fejezetet…wehehe gonosz vigyor  
Igazából jó sokat hezitáltam, hogy most legyen a csók, vagy majd csak később…de most lett, ez van, ezt kell szeretni! Mondjuk be kell vallanom…nagyon élveztem a reggeli eleséses jelenet és a csókos jelenet írását, mert fullra Esther helyébe képzeltem magam  Nyáááá, szép álmok -- és legalább megvan, hogy melyik számra fogom mostantól a romantikus jeleneteket írni: Within Temptation – Our Farewell. - sooo beautiful! -  
Najó ennyit a románcról…a többi része a fejinek szr ahogy van, továbbra is ;) legalább nem csodálkoztam magamon xD  
Na mind1, ha **ESETLEG**, **VÉLETLENÜL** tetszett, akkor olvasd majd el a 4. fejezetet is :P  
Pápuszy  
**Yami Nita**


	4. Chapter 4

Trinity Blood 2.  
Mark of my sins  
4. fejezet

** Nehéz döntés **

A Vatikán területén káosz uralkodott. Az emberek fejüket vesztve próbáltak menekülni az utcán 3 ismeretlen, de könyörtelen támadó elől. Az aszfaltot vértenger és halott emberek borították be, alig maradt valaki, akinek sikerült volna elmenekülnie.  
A csatatér közepén 2 kifáradt, papi ruhát viselő férfi állt, fegyvereiket pedig az ellenségre szegezték, akiken nem maradt semmi nyom az elmúlt percek harcából.  
Mind a 3man hosszú, fekete ruhát viseltek, arcukat fekete kendő takarta el, csak a szemük látszott ki s mindegyiknél volt fegyver; kard és pisztoly is egyaránt.  
A 2 vatikáni ember hiába próbált a közelükbe férkőzni.  
León tett ismét egy elkeseredett támadást; célba vette a jobb szélső alakot, de az könnyűszerrel elugrott a golyók útjából.  
- Francba… - szitkozódott, mikor sikerült kitérnie a heves kardcsapások elől.  
Nem messze tőle Valclav igyekezett sebet ejteni a hozzá legközelebb álló merénylőn, de nem járt sikerrel, helyette inkább kapott egy szép kis vágást a bal vállába. Fájdalmasan felkiáltott, de közben az alakra lőtt.  
- León, ez nem megy…ketten nem bírunk el velük! – lihegte kezét a vállára szorítva. Patakokban folyt róla a veríték, több sebből vérzett és teljesen kimerült volt.  
- Na ne…pedig már azt hittem, nyerésre állunk! – gúnyolódott León fáradtan és már ott tartott, hogy akár puszta kézzel is, de kinyírja az előtte pattogó alakot.  
- Árghhh, maradj már nyugton, had öljelek meg! – ordított rá dühösen és szinte már rávetette magát, de a tag egy jól irányzott rúgással Föld körüli pályára küldte a papot… (ergo: elrúgta a picsába xD)  
Nagy puffanással repült a falnak, vérsugár hagyta el a száját.  
- León! – kiáltotta Valclav és készült volna odamenni, de egy akadály útját állta…jobban mondva kettő xD  
León a fal tövébe roskadt, mindene fájt. Próbált volna felállni, de végtagjai nem engedelmeskedtek neki. Résnyire kinyitotta szemét és egy éles pengét pillantott meg a mellkasától pár centire.  
Támadója szemében őrült fény villogott. Készült volna lecsapni és már-már León is felkészült, hogy a hideg acél (höhö) a bőrébe vájjon.  
De semmi ilyesmi nem történt. Hirtelen lövés sorozatot hallott bal oldalról és a fekete köpenyes alak kardjának pengéje elrepült a nyeléről.  
León meglepetten nézett a lövés irányába és Tres Atyát pillantotta meg, amint előre tartott fegyverekkel közelített.  
- Célpont bemérve. Ellenséges létforma azonosítva. Feladat: megsemmisítés. – mondta szokásos gépies hangján s újra lőtt.  
A tagnak épphogy sikerült kitérnie a golyózápor elől.  
A 3 alak ekkor összeállt és mintha visszavonulót igyekeztek volna fújni és Tresnek sikerült is nyomatékosítania tervüket, mivel ismét a „készítsünk-vashgolyóval-töltött-merénylőt-Tres-módra" szituációhoz folyamodott. Ennek örömére az alakok eltűntek mint a kámfor.  
Valclavnak eközben sikerült felsegítenie a földről súlyosan sérült társát és vállt vállnak vetve bicegtek a robothoz.  
- Tres… - kezdte halkan León, mikor odaértek. – …mégis…MI A FENE TARTOTT ENNYI IDEIG?! – kelt ki végül magából.  
- Célpont elvesztve. Visszavonulás. – mondta ő, mint aki meg se hallotta az iménti ingerült számonkérést.  
- Hogy az a… - indult meg öklét rázva Tres felé a pap, de Valclavnak sikerült visszafognia.  
- Nyugalom, León! Inkább hálásnak kéne lenned…  
- HÁLÁSNAK?! Kishíjján kinyírtak!  
- Negatív. Épp időben érkeztem.  
- Úgy gondolod? – sziszegte a férfi. – Nézz csak körül!  
A környék horrorfilmbe illő volt. Hullák hevertek szerte szét, a havat vér festette vörös színűre. A halál szaga betöltötte a levegőt.  
- De mégis…kik voltak ezek…és mi volt a céljuk ezzel a mészárlással? – kérdezte rekedten Valclav, ahogy a hullahegyeket fürkészte szomorú szemekkel.  
- Passz. De valami azt súgja, hogy…mintha figyelemelterelés lett volna.  
- Fejtse ki, León Atya. – fordult felé Tres, ám az említett elgondolkozva a földet fürkészte.  
Hirtelen felkapta a fejét és a Vatikán irányába nézett.  
- Hugue!

A Vatikán parkjának labirintusában ugyancsak ádáz csata folyt. Egy szőke és egy fekete hajú férfi harcolt egymással fáradhatatlanul. Hol az egyik, hol a másik volt előnyben, mind a ketten teljes erővel küzdöttek.  
Hugue még a legspécibb kardtechnikái bevetésével se tudott pontot tenni az ügy végére. Joseph gyors volt, ráadásul Minore mivolta is megnehezítette Hugue dolgát; a sebek minduntalan begyógyultak, mikor a pap vágást ejtett rajta s ember lévén kezdett fáradni.  
Mikor már másodszorra is belesétált Joseph csapdájába, a vámpír gúnyosan felkacagott.  
- Csoda, hogy eddig bírtad, de nekem a türelmem, neked meg az erőd véges. – és pengéjével újabb vágást ejtett Hugue testén, aki ettől felszisszent, végül térdre rogyott.  
Egész testében remegett, kapkodva vette a levegőt. Minden porcikája mintha betonból lett volna és kegyelemért kiáltoztak; nem bírt mozogni. Vérző sebei égtek, mintha sav érte volna a bőrét nagy mennyiségben.  
Szinte már félve pillantott fel a Minore-ra, aki diadalittas mosollyal tornyosult felé.  
- A te életed semmit sem jelent a számomra… - mondta hidegen. - …de adok egy utolsó esélyt. Ha elmondod, hova tűnt az a Terran liba és a pap, megkímélem a nyomorult életedet.  
Hugue fájdalmasan elmosolyodott.  
-Elég nagyra lehetsz magaddal, ha azt hiszed, hogy elmondom… - mondta vakmerően és feltápászkodott a földről, s ismét harcra készen állt Joseph előtt, aki az imént kijelentés hatására dühösen támadásba lendült, de pengéjével mintha csak vaktában hadonászott volna, nem tudta eltalálni a szőke férfit.  
Ő pedig kihasználta ellensége hibasorozatát, tett egy szúrási kísérletet; hatalmas erővel vágta Joseph testébe éles kardját. A vámpír felrikoltott.  
Hugue karjára patakzott meleg, ragacsos vére. Megpróbálta kirántani a vámpírból kardját…de az mintha direkt magába tartotta volna azt. Joseph torz vigyorra húzta száját, melynek szegletében vércsík bukkant fel, és eltaszította magától a vatikánit.  
A férfi jópár méterre tőle ért földet és megrökönyödve meredt a Minore-re, ki most egy hatalmas karddal a mellkasában, vére áztatta ruhában s mégis vigyorogva állt a csatatér közepén.  
- Köszönöm…ostoba Terran… - recsegte gúnyosan.  
Ekkor hirtelen, ahol a penge behatolt a húsába, vakító fénysugár tört fel.  
Hugue kezével eltakarta a szemét, de próbált valamennyit felfogni a jelenségből.  
A kard megmozdult a vámpír testében és egyre beljebb került. Mintha a Minore elnyelné a fém fegyvert. A férfi szinte rezzenéstelen arccal várta meg, míg a kard teljesen eltűnik benne, a heg pedig beforrt utána.  
A fény elapadt, Joseph nyújtózott egyet s újult erővel indult meg a döbbenten pislogó Hugue felé.  
- Mégis…mi volt ez…? – suttogta fojtott hangon.  
A vámpír kuncogott.  
- Látom, nem rémlik, hogy mire képesek a Minore-k. – mondta lekezelően. – Lásd, milyen nagylelkű vagyok, elmondom – nehogy íly tudatlanul halj meg.  
A Minore-k különleges vámpírok. Azon bacilusok hatására jöttek létre, amely alapján a vámpírok is; vagyis a Kudorak-ból. Csakhogy…a Minore-bacilus többet ártott, mint használt.  
A legtöbb vámpír immunis volt ezekre a vírusokra, de akiknek génjeiben az előző beoltás után rendellenesség mutatkozott, oda befészkelte magát és az egész DNS láncot módosította. Ilyen vámpírok szerencsére kevesen voltak, de akik megkapták ezt a vírust, rövid időn belül meghaltak szörnyű körülmények közt.  
Évekkel később születtek meg a crusnikok, de az ő történetüket igazán illene ismerni, mivel a te környezetedben is van egy ilyen.  
Joseph leguggolt Hugue elé, ravaszul elmosolyodott, majd folytatta.  
- Az egyiküknek sikerült a Minore bacilusát úgymond „átírni", megváltoztatta a vírus szerkezetét. Ezután 4 vámpírba beoltotta a módosított bacilusokat, kik már egyszer elkapták ezt a kórt, de sikerült életben maradniuk – ám így is szörnyen érzékeny és beteges lényekké váltak. A DNS-be beépült az átalakított vírus, ezáltal erősebbé, szinte legyőzhetetlenné váltak. Talán a crusniknál is hatalmasabbá, de mivel annak a crusniknak köszönhetik életüket, megmaradtak hű szolgálóknak.  
Joseph egy kis kést növesztett ki kezéből és végighúzta azt Hugue arcán, vékony vágást ejtve bőrén.  
- A Minore ereje a DNS lánc átrendezése bármilyen formába. Vagyis az, amit most is látsz; képes vagyok testemből fegyvert kovácsolni. – az apró pengén lefolydogált Hugue pirosló nektárja. Jospeh vámpír lévén nem bírta megállni, hogy le ne nyalja. Elégedetten ízlelgette, közben folytatta. – És hogy miért tudnánk a crusnikok fölé kerekedni? A bacilus, ami bennünk van, pusztítja a nanorobotokat, vagyis a Crusnik-bacilust a vérükben, amik segítségével a crusnik előhívható. Ebből logikusan következik, hogy ez a forma nem túl előnyös számukra. - gúnyosan felnevetett. – Vagyis Abelnek semmi esélye!  
- Varázslatos. – szólt Hugue szárazon. – Végül megtudhatnám, miért olvasztottad magadba a kardomat?  
- Hm, felkeltettem érdeklődésedet? – mosolygott kacéran. (kis buzi -.-") – A Minore-bacilus a nanorobotok fémtartalmát úgymond „felemészti", vagyis fémre van szüksége a fennmaradáshoz. A te kardod épp jól jött most…már kezdtem gyengülni.  
- Igazán érdekfeszítő…és azt hiszed, hogy ezek után elmondom, hol van Abel és Esther? – kérdezte a szőke kis ingerültséggel a hangjában.  
- Nincs más választásod…vagyis de, a halál. – állt fel Jospeh. – Tehát?  
- Költői kérdés; inkább a halál.  
- Sajnálatos. Na mindegy, utolsó kívánság?  
- Csak egy kérdés.  
- Hallgatlak.  
- Mi szükségetek van Estherre?  
- Sajnálom, de ezt nem vagyok köteles elárulni. Na ég veled, Terran. – és lecsapott a karjából kinőtt szablyával.  
- Állj! – hallatszott egy kiáltás az épület belsejéből és a hangot lövés kísérte.  
Joseph hátra ugrott s mire támadói odaértek volna, nyomtalanul eltűnt.  
León volt az, aki elsütötte a fegyvert s most Tres és Valclav társaságában beértek a park területére. Valclav vette észre a földön kuporgó Huguet, ő megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.  
- Hugue! Minden rendben? – kérdezte León, mikor odaértek hozzá és segített neki feltápászkodni.  
- Nem igazán… - morogta fáradtan a szőke pap és a nagy sebet markolászta a vállán. – Attól tartok, ezeket nem lesz egyszerű legyőzni, még Abelnek se.  
A 2 pap kérdőn pislogott, Tres közömbösen állt a dologhoz… (egy robottól mit várjunk? xD)  
- Ugyan mért? – Valclav.  
Végül elmesélte társainak, amit Joseph mondott neki. Mikor befejezte, a 3 férfi tanácstalanul hallgatott és gondolataikba merültek. (még talán Tres is, na xD)  
Aztán León szólalt meg.  
- Oké, tegyük fel, hogy a tag és a cimborái tényleg ilyen Minore-micsodák…ami mondjuk elég helytálló elmélet, mert az a 3 ott kint…nem voltak túl emberiek!  
- Akkor még nem láttad Josephet… - mondta keserűen Hugue.  
- Már ne is haragudj, de nem is akarom látni! – morogta válaszként León.  
- Nem haragszom.  
- Jó, megtárgyalva! – emelte fel a kezét Valclav. Érezte a 2 pap között az enyhe kis feszültséget. – De…mit kéne akkor tennünk?  
Nem tudott erre senki se válaszolni. Összegezve: itt van 4 pszihopata tömeggyilkos (YB-vel cimborák lehetnének --") akik még a crusnikoknál is erősebbek s mindenáron el akarják vinni Esthert, ki tudja miért… (höhö, de én tudom xD)  
- Élesíteni kell a biztonságot! Védekezünk, emberek…ahogy csak tudunk. – szólt Hugue.  
- Remek…behúzott farokkal inkább meghúzzuk magunkat ahelyett, hogy harcolnánk? – fintorgott León.  
- Te hol voltál az elmúlt percekben? Fogd már fel! Ezek ellen nekünk, egyszerű embereknek annyi esélyük sincs, mint egy halnak a sivatagban! –emelte fel a hangját ingerülten a kardtáncos.  
- Ennyi erővel tudod, hogy mennyit érne a mi „nagyszerű" védekező mechanizmusunk? Ugyanannyit, mint amit az előbb mondtál a hallal és a sivataggal! – vágott vissza mérgesen León.  
- Akkor találj ki jobbat!  
- Kösz az engedélyt!  
- Hé, hé! – állt közéjük Valclav és próbálta féken tartani társai indulatait. – Ez nem a legalkalmasabb időpont a civakodásra! Tényleg ki kell találnunk valamit...  
- Ezt neki mondd! – morogta Hugue Leónra célozva.  
- Istenem, mint a gyerekek… - csóválta a fejét Valclav.  
- És hol van Nightroad Atya és Esther Úrnő? – szólalt meg végre Tres.  
Hugue nem bízott semmit a véletlenre; szavak helyett inkább alig észrevehetően a föld felé bökött mutatóujjával.  
- Pozitív. Jobb is, ha ott maradnak.  
- De örökké sem bujkálhatnak ott! – vetette ellen León.  
- Most ez van, ott maradnak egy ideig! Amíg ki nem tervelünk valamit, ami használható is… - mondta Hugue.  
Ebben maradtak. Miután nem volt itt több dolguk, visszamentek az épületbe és mint mondták; tervezgettek.

Esther a matracon ült, hátát a falnak vetette és szemét lehunyva pihent. Abel azt mondta neki, hogy elmegy körülnézni, hátha elmúlt a veszély és felmehetnek a felszínre.  
Már jó ideje történt mindez, és a férfi nem jött vissza. Kezdett aggódni…  
Végül nem bírta türtőztetni magát; feltápászkodott és elindult a folyosókat átszelve.  
Egy idő után kezdte úgy érezni, hogy körbe-körbe megy…mikor egy kisebb hasadékot vett észre a falon, épp akkorát, hogy beférjen rajta. Kicsit habozott, hogy megtegye e. Végül óvatosan becsusszant a töredezett falú résen és egy sötétebb terem féleségbe lépett, ahonnan több folyosó nyílt, hogy a sötétségbe vesszen.  
Ekkor már nem Abelt kereste…(persze, majd egy ilyen helyen nézett volna körül --") fűtötte a kíváncsiság…úgy érezte, van itt valami.  
Elindult a jobb oldali folyosón, ahol szinte semmi fény nem volt, épphogy látott valamit az orra hegyéig. Hiába ez volt a legbarátságtalanabb rész, mégis…az a hívogató érzés innen szólította.  
Kicsivel később megpillantott valamit a sötétség végén…egy kis, világító pontot. Megszaporázta lépteit és az a valami egyre fényesebbnek tűnt, szinte már vakító volt. Mikor odaért, meg is tudta állapítani a tárgyat, ami a fényességet adta; egy fekete angyal szobor volt egy emelvényre rakva…de az angyal valahogy nem a megszokott barátságos, megnyugtató hatást keltette a lányban. Sokkal inkább hidegséget, rettegést. Kezdve az angyal arcával; félelmetesen torz volt, fájdalmat tükrözött és hatalmas szemfogai voltak. Szárnyai tépettek, viharvertek voltak s itt-ott hiányzott jó adagnyi tollcsomó. Az „angyal" kezében pedig…egy kereszt volt, az világított olyan fényesen.  
Esther remegő ujjakkal megérintette a fényes keresztet, már várta, hogy a fény melege kicsit megégesse. De helyette inkább olyan volt, mintha jeget fogdosott volna. Döbbenten pislogott. Mikor másik kezével is hozzáért, ezúttal a szobor fejéhez…a fény felerősödött, teljesen elvakítva a lányt. Egy jó ideig nem látott semmit, csak fehérséget mindenütt…végül elmosódott alakokat vélt felfedezni maga felett.  
Olyan volt, mintha egy ágyon feküdt volna és mindenki felé hajolna. 5 emberi sziluettet látott feketébe burkolózva…kivéve az egyiket. Ő fehérben feszített és haja szőkén csillogott a fényben. Halványan látta az arcát, mintha mosolygott volna.  
Esther szólni próbált, de torkán égett a szó. Végtagjait se bírta mozgatni, úgy érezte, ki van kötve.  
A szőke alak aztán suttogva így szólt:  
- Felébredtél hát…kedves húgom.  
A lány nem tudta mire vélni a megszólítást és megkísérelt újra szólni, de ismét elvakította a fényesség.  
A következő kép túl hirtelen tárult maga elé;  
Tűz és perzselő hőség. Az emberek körülötte fejüket vesztve rohangáltak és némelyik ijedten mutogatott rá vagy mikor ránézett, villámsebesen elmenekült.  
Esther szíve összeszorult, mikor látta az emberek szemében a leírhatatlan rettegést, mikor észrevették őt. Azt vette észre, hogy megindult a borzalmas, porig lerombolt város romjai közt. Testét nem bírta irányítani, mintha nem is az övé lett volna, csak a lelke ragadt volna e borzalmasan idegen héjban. Kezét előre tartotta és hirtelen megjelent benne egy hatalmas, fekete, kétágú lándzsa.  
Fegyverét rászegezte a tőle még épp ahogy épen álló ház tövében kuporgó gyermekét védő asszonyra, és a lándzsa végéből kitörő vörös sugárral azonnal végzett vele.  
Esther lelke elborzadva figyelte, ahogy a nő összecsuklik, és testéből ömleni kezd a vér, elárasztva körülötte a földet. Fia sírva borult rá és szólítgatta. Esther teste megindult a gyermek felé, s mikor odaért, megragadta a nyakánál és fojtani kezdte. A kisfiú arcát eláztatta könnye, próbált levegőhöz jutni s lehámozni magáról az erős markot. Kis idő után a gyermek teste elernyedt és fennakadt a szeme…Esther pedig a földre ejtette, mint egy zsák szemetet.  
- NEEEEM! ELÉG! – kiabált a lány lelke a kegyetlen testben, de „szavai" semmit nem értek.  
Az épület törött ablakán pedig…megpillantotta a saját arcának tükörképét; vörösen izzó szempár, torz arc…és a legvérfagyasztóbb, legkegyetlenebb vigyor ült a képén, amit valaha látott, szemfogai pedig villogtak a tűz fényében.  
A lány lelke…mintha kettéhasadt volna. Úgy érezte, mint akit szétszabdaltak.  
- Nem! Ez nem lehet, ez csak egy rossz álom! – sikította kétségbeesetten , de nem bírta levenni szemét a tükörképről.  
Érezte, könny szökik a szemébe és nem tudott mást csinálni, mint ordítani.  
- Esther! – hallott messze a távolban egy hangot. – ESTHER!  
A lány zihálva tért magához. A földön feküdt és még mindig homályosan látott könnyeitől. Felpillantott és Abel aggódó arcát vette észre.  
- Esther, mi történt? Minden rendben? – szólongatta újra a férfi és szorosan tartotta ölében a lányt, mintha attól tartana, hogy bármelyik pillanatban összetörhet.  
A lány egész testében reszketett és mindene zsibbadt. Remegő kézzel megmarkolta Abel ruháját, felhúzta magát, szorosan magához átölelte és hangosan felzokogott. A férfi visszaölelt és vigasztalóan a hátát simogatta. Várta, míg Esther kisírja magát. Mikor már úgy tűnt, hogy kicsit meg nyugodott, erősen tartva a lányt felállt a földről és elindult vissza a folyosón.  
Nem szóltak semmit. Esther fejét Abel vállán pihentetve szipogott. Megnyugtatta őt szerelme közelsége.  
Kis idő múlva vissza is értek a szobába. Abel leültette a lányt a matracra, ő öntött neki egy kis vizet, adott neki egy zsebkendőt és leült mellé.  
Esther egy hajtásra kiitta a vizet és hálásan rámosolygott Abelre…már amennyire tudott mosolyogni.  
- Hm…hogy találtál meg? – kérdezte kicsit rekedten.  
- Kiabáltál.  
- Oh, értem…  
Abel aggódó szemmel fürkészte a lány arcát. Lepillantott a poharat tartó kezeire és látta, hogy az még mindig reszketnek. Óvatosan kezébe vette a lányét és nyugtatóan megszorította.  
- Esther…mi történt? – kérdezte végül.  
A lány keze újra megremegett és megszorította Abelét. Félve pillantott a férfira és szemeibe újra könny szökött.  
- Magamat láttam… - mondta aztán. - …ahogy valami borzalomként irtom az embereket…könyörtelenül…és…az az arc… - csuklott el a hangja és ajkát harapdálta. (amit én szoktam, ha valami nagyon aggaszt xD)  
- Az a lángtenger…kiáltozó emberek… - folytatta halkan. - …a 2 kezemmel öltem meg egy nőt a fegyveremmel…és a 2 kezemmel fojtottam meg a gyerekét.  
Ismét elsírta magát. Hangtalanul, mégis keservesen zokogott. Abel magához húzta és egy csókot nyomott a lány homlokára.  
- Csak egy jelenés volt…nem történt meg, ne aggódj. – mondta halkan.  
- Caint is láttam.  
Abelt ekkor mérhetetlen düh töltötte el, de ezt nem akarta Estherrel éreztetni. Csak annyit vett észre, hogy szorosabban fogja a lány kezét.  
Esther ezt észrevette és felpillantott a férfira.  
- Abel…  
- Hm? – nézett rá zavartan.  
- A húgának szólított.  
A crusnik döbbenten pislogott.  
- Hogy...a húgának?  
Esther bólintott és Abel mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. – Nem értem ezt az egészet. Mit akar tőlem?  
- Ha csak az volt a célja, hogy engem jól feldühítsen és téged kikészítsen, jól megcsinálta… - morogta Abel. – De azt garantálom, hogyha egy ujjal is hozzád mer nyúlni…megemlegeti azt a percet. Kínkeservesen.  
Esther elmosolyodott, hogy Abel ennyire meg akarja védeni…de nem akarta, hogy miatta megint harcolnia kelljen.  
Márpedig ebből a helyzetből máshogy nem lehetett kikerülni. Harc nélkül semmiképpen.  
Egy ideig csendben ültek és elmerültek gondolataikban. Nyomasztó csend ereszkedett rájuk…de most csak egymás közelségére támaszkodhattak.  
Végül lépteket hallottak. Halk koppanásokat a folyosó kőpadlóján…  
Abel gyorsan kezébe fogta a fegyverét, felállt és közelebb ment a kijárathoz.  
A lépések egyre közeledtek, aztán már csak pár méterre vélte hallani. A jövevény ekkor megállt. Hirtelen akkora csend lett, hogy az már fülsértő volt.  
Ekkor az idegen megszólalt:  
- Abel?  
A megszólított pedig megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott s leeresztette a pisztolyt. Kilépett a folyosóra és Huguet pillantotta mag maga előtt.  
- Hugue! Hála Istennek, semmi bajod. – mondta a szőke papnak. – Mi történt odafent?  
A férfi elég komor képet vághatott, mert Abel gyanakodva hozzátette? – Mi történt? Csak nem…  
- Nyugodj meg, tőlünk mindenki él…csak kisebb-nagyobb sérüléseket szenvedtünk…de a város lakossága…hogy is mondja, cseppet megfogyatkozott.  
- Hogy mondod?  
- Josephen kívül még 3man voltak. Ami a legrosszabb…mindegyik Minore volt.  
Abel gyomra összeszorult és mintha villám futott volna végig a testén. Szinte már csodálkozott, hogy akkor Hugue és a többiek túlélték a találkozást.  
- Mind a 4-en?!  
A kardtáncos csak biccentett.  
Ekkor Abel mögött felbukkant Esther és kérdőn nézett hol az egyik, hol a másik férfira. Hugue ekkor vette észre a lányt.  
- Szerencsére akkor mindketten jól vagytok…és…talán jobb lenne, ha itt maradnátok. – a szőke papnak mintha nehezére esett volna kipréselni magából a szavakat. – A Minore-k ellen még neked sincs sok esélyed, Abel. Sajnálom, de ez tény. Joseph elmondott nekem mindent…  
- És ez szerinted elég indok arra, hogy ne próbáljak meg ellenük harcolni? – emelte fel a hangját Abel. – Nem ülhetek itt tétlenül! Vagy azt akarod, hogy ölbe tett kézzel nézzem végig, ahogy kiirtanak mindenkit és Esthert is elviszik?! Hugue, komolyan ilyennek ismersz engem?  
- Tán meg akarsz halni? Egyedül akarod hagyni őt? – mutatott Estherre szinte már kétségbeesetten Hugue.  
- Inkább én halok meg, minthogy Esthert bántsák/öljék meg…  
- Nem! Azt soha! – kiáltott közbe a lány. – És én is harcolni szeretnék. Nem szeretném, ha bárkinek baja esne miattam…  
- Az egyetlen, akinek baja eshet, az te vagy Esther! – szólt Hugue. – Ne akarjatok lyukat beszélni a hasamba!  
- Akkor… - mondta Abel és Huguera szegezte a fegyverét. - …nincs más választásom.  
- Abel! – nézett rá riadtan a lány.  
- Tedd le azt a fegyvert, Abel. – mondta halkan a kardtáncos.  
- Kényszeríts.  
- Figyelj, itt lent biztonságban vagytok!  
- Fogd már fel, hogy itt sem vagyunk sokáig védve! Akkor már nem mindegy, hogy itt vagy fent?  
Ez láthatólag elgondolkodtatta a férfit. Végül megadóan sóhajtott.  
- Rendben-rendben…csak engedd már le a fegyvert.  
Abel így is tett és diadalmasan elmosolyodott.  
Esther megcsóválta a fejét. – Férfiak.  
Az említettek meg zavartan felnevettek, de hamar el is komorultak.  
Hugue bement, hogy igyon egy kis vizet és közben elmesélte, mit tudott meg Jospehtől. Vagyis inkább tudni akarta, hogy igaz-e a dolog.  
Mikor befejezte, Esther döbbenten meredt Abelre, akit szemmel láthatólag nem nagyon rendített meg a dolog.  
- Tehát…tényleg így van? – kérdezte óvatosan Hugue.  
A crusnik pedig kelletlenül bólintott.  
- És ezt nekem mért nem fejtetted ki bővebben? – fakadt ki Esther.  
De Abel csak meredt maga elé és láthatólag eléggé elgondolkozott a problémákon.  
- De akkor…szinte semmit nem tudunk tenni.  
- Ezért mondtam, hogy inkább maradjatok itt.  
Esther megint ellenkezett volna, de Abel a szavába vágott.  
- Van itt valami…ami talán segíthet.  
Egy emberként fordultak felé.  
- Egy szörnyet csak akkor tudsz legyőzni, ha te magad is szörnyé változol…mondom ezt én, aki már így is az. Ezáltal! – folytatta gyorsan, mivel látta, hogy Esther beszédre nyitotta a száját. – Egy Minore-nak kell legyőznie őket.  
- Mégis…hogy gondolod ezt? – kérdezte megrökönyödve a lány. – Csak nem akarsz…?  
- Van más megoldás szerinted? – nézett Estherre a crusnik, ő pedig sóhajtott.  
- Egyáltalán hogy lehet ilyet csinálni?  
- Csak megfelelő eszköz kérdése. És persze hely. – mondta tömören Abel.  
- Jaj, ne kelljen már harapófogóval kihúzni belőled a dolgokat! – ingerülten csengett a lány hangja. – Mégis hol?  
- Istvánban.  
Esthert megdöbbentette a felismerés. Mikor ott voltak Tressel…és Abelt először nem találták sehol…  
- Szóval…mikor ott voltunk, annál a dolognál voltál és azért nem találtunk?  
Abel kis habozás után bólintott.  
A lány levegő után kapkodott. – Ezt úgy érted, hogy te előre tudtad ezt az egészet?  
- Az túlzás. De jobb félni, mint megijedni…  
- Elmagyaráznád végre, Abel, mégis miről beszélsz? – szólalt meg Hugue, aki eddig csak hallgatta a dolgokat.  
- A Bárkáról. A visszatérők által épített űrhajóról, amibe a legfejlettebb mesterséges intelligenciák vannak beleépítve, amire minden ember rá akarta tenni a kezét. A crusnikok is ott születtek…pontosabban az eredetiben. Az pedig a Marson van. A Bárka a Földön ragadt és hogy megvédjem az illetéktelen kezektől, a föld alá rejtettem. Benne van minden ami kell, a Mars-programtól kezdve a bacilusokig, minden.  
- És mit akarsz a Bárkával kezdeni?  
Abel felállt és elkezdte összeszedni a cuccait, de közben még magyarázott.  
- Ha Cain volt az, akinek sikerült a Minore-bacilust átalakítania…csakis a Bárkán tudta elvégezni a kísérleteket.  
- De hát azt mondtad, hogy a föld alá rejtetted és senki nem tud róla! – mondta Esther.  
- Én ilyet nem mondtam… - a crusnik keserűen elmosolyodott. - …Cain sajnos tudja, hol van a Bárka. Mért ne mehetett volna oda? Amúgy is…egyrészt azért tűntem el hetekkel ezelőtt Istvánban, hogy meggyőződjem róla, járt e ott.  
- Akkor most azt tervezed, hogy visszamész a Bárkára és…? – kérdezte Hugue.  
Abel befejezte a pakolást és komoran társaira pillantott. Azok lélegzetvisszafojtva várták a választ…de Esther már sejtette és összeszorult a szíve.  
- Magamba olvasztom a módosított Minore-vírust.  
A lány elsápadt. Számított erre a válaszra, de titkon reménykedett benne, hogy nem ezt kell hallania. Kicsit megszédült…nem akarta elhinni, hogy az egyetlen, aki a legfontosabb számára ilyet akar tenni magával…érte.  
Könnybe lábadt szemmel állt fel az asztaltól és odatántorgott Abelhez.  
- Komolyan…ezt akarod tenni…? – kérdezte halkan.  
A férfi bólintott.  
- De…mi lesz veled? Pontosan…mi lesz belőled?  
Abel nem akart a lány szemébe nézni, ezért a földet kezdte fürkészni. Kis szünet után adta meg nem túl kielégítő válaszát.  
- Ne akard megtudni. De nincs más megoldás…csak így tudlak megvédeni téged…és mindenki mást.  
Hugue is felállt, majd odament barátjához. Vállára tette a kezét.  
- Ezek szerint egyedül akarsz menni Istvánba?  
- Igen.  
- Nem! Veled megyek! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Esther.  
- Azt pedig nem engedhetem. Itt maradsz a többiekkel. – nézett rá szigorúan Abel és a lány érezte, hogy ezúttal nem tudja meggyőzni.  
- Hugue? – pillantott itt a kardtáncosra, aki bíztatóan bólintott.  
- Számíthatsz rám. – mondta elszántan.  
- Köszönöm.  
Esther ekkor szorosan átölelte Abelt. Úgy ölelte, mintha most ölelné utoljára az életben. Márpedig ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy talán ez az utolsó.  
A férfi visszaölelte és a fülébe súgta.  
- Nem lesz semmi baj…ígérem.  
- Ajánlom is…egyszer már elveszítettelek. Nem akarlak újra. – szipogta Esther Abel mellkasán.  
A crusnik felemelte a lány fejét és egy hosszú, forró búcsú-csókkal ajándékozta meg szerelmét. Esther nedves arcát pír lepte el és közelebb húzta magát, hogy mégjobban érezhesse a csodálatos pillanat gyümölcsét.  
De mint mindennek, ennek is hirtelen vége szakadt. Összeszedték magukat és megindultak a felszínre.  
A pályaudvarra Esther már nem kísérte ki Abelt…félt, ha így tenne, nem tudná megállni, hogy ne menjen szerelme után.  
Mikor Abel Nightroad elhagyta a Vatikánt, a lemenő nap vészjóslóan vörösre festette be a tájat…vészjóslóan vér színűre.

Folyt. köv.

**Epilógus**…by me xD  
Nah szal, hy minna!  
Háttö…úgy istenigazából nincs túl sok hozzáfűzni valóm ehhez a fejihez :P A Minore-story-t én találtam ki, viszont a Bárka tényleg létezik a Trinity Blood világában. A Canon magyar fordításában lehet róla bővebben olvasni. (linket fejből most nem tudok xD)  
A számok, amik az ihletet adták: Nightwish – Amaranth, Nightwish – While your lips are still red, Nelly Furtado – Maneater (nem, még mindig nem unom xD) és néha Placebo – Every you, every me.  
Lesznek itt még (szerintem) érdekes dolgok, szal lehet, hogy megéri elolvasni a kövi fejezeteket is Persze csak ha tetszett eddig :P Nah…  
Pápuszy  
**Yami Nita**


	5. Chapter 5

Trinity Blood 2.  
Mark of my sins  
5. fejezet

** Csak három szó…  
**

A hó csendesen szállingózott Róma belvárosában. Az emberek és a Matuzsálemiek holdját eltakarták a hófelhők vastag takarója, teljes sötétségre ítélve az alatta elterülő, kihalt várost. Az esti fagy jégvirágokat varázsolt az alvó házak ablakaira s enyhe szellő hordta magával a fehéren csillogó havat…és meglobogtatta a falakra kirakott papírokat, melyeken vörösen izzott a „Kijárási tilalom" felirat.  
A pár nappal ezelőtt történt borzalmak emléke még élénken megmaradt az emberek lelkében. A félelem ott volt közöttük…az a fajta félelem, amit több mint 2 évig nem kellett érezniük.  
Ezen idő alatt békében tudtak élni. Most egy csapásra a régi lett minden…vagy talán még rosszabb.  
Az a bensőt szorongató, testet megremegtető és gyomorfelforgató félelem, aminek hatására az emberi szív gyorsabban zakatol és kétségbeesetten vergődik a bordák és a szegycsont börtönében. Most csak várni tudtak a rég elvesztett boldogságra.  
Esther Blanchett is érezte ezt a gyötrelmet, sőt. Ő abban a tudatban próbált ép elmével még létezni, hogy _ő_ kint van…a testi épségét kockáztatja érte és mindenki másért.  
Bosszantóan monoton módon hangzottak el fejében a nyugtatásra szánt szavak;  
„Minden rendben lesz." mégsem tudott megnyugodni. A szavak üresnek hatottak, semmit sem értek.  
Hosszasan nézett ki a szobája ablakán, szemrebbenés nélkül figyelte a hófúvást és minden újonnan felbukkanó árnyék hatására a szíve a torkába ugrott. De csalódnia kellett; nem bukkant fel.  
A mellette lévő asztalon a gyertyának már csak egy kis csonkja égett, alig nyújtva egy kis fényt a szobának, amelyet a csend átokként sújtott. Ide volt bezárva. Nem hagyhatta el a szobát. Ez volt az az óvintézkedés, amit az érdekében tettek…csak remélni, hogy a terv megfelelő-e.  
Kicsit olyan volt, mint egy királykisasszony, akit elrabolt a vérengző sárkány s ő reménnyel teli szívvel várja a megmentőjét.  
A Vatikán rabja volt. Nem mehetett utána. Várnia kellett.  
„Abel." suttogta hangtalanul s kezébe vette a rózsafüzérjét, megszorítva azt.  
Halk léptek zavarták meg a körülötte lévő csendet, s azok közvetlen az ajtója előtt elhaltak.  
„Esther?" szólt a hang alig hallhatóan „Te még ébren vagy?"  
A lány megnyugodott, mikor felismerte Hugue hangját. Bizonyára kiszűrődött a gyertya fénye…  
Felállt és az ajtóhoz libegett. Két tenyerével a zömök fához simult és fülét rátapasztotta.  
„Igen…" kezdte, szinte suttogva „nem tudok aludni…aggódom…" a szavak nehézkesen hagyták el ajkait, hangja ráspolyos volt, mint aki most beszél először életében. Szeme szúrt a visszatartott könnyek miatt.  
„Tudom." mondta megértően a kardtáncos „De kérlek, próbálj megnyugodni egy kicsit. Tres Atya lent járőrözik és Leónék is virrasztanak…minden rendben lesz."  
_„Megint ez a három szó…"_ gondolta Esther, a könnyek ellepték kék szemeit.  
Nem tudott hinni ezeknek a hamis szavaknak. a balsejtelem újra és újra felbukkant mögötte, mint egy vérszomjas szörnyeteg, megfertőzve a lány gondolatait, kiölve belőle a maradék optimizmust is.  
Lábai megremegtek, ahogy végül utat engedett a sós folyadéknak, amelyek most előtörtek szemeiből, végül lecsusszant az ajtó mentén és térdre rogyott. Halkan, mégis keservesen zokogott.  
„Hugue…" mondta végül halkan „Te is tudod, hogy ez nem így van. Kérlek, mondd meg az igazat. Történt valami Abellel?"  
A férfi az ajtó túloldalán hallgatott. A lány szinte látta maga előtt, hogy a padlót fürkészi és keresi a mondatba önthető szavakat, amelyek megfelelnek egy válasznak.  
„Nem tudjuk bemérni a helyzetét." mondta aztán „Kate Nővér se tudja elérni már 5 napja…nem tudjuk, él e még. Őszinte leszek, Esther. Már-már a legrosszabbtól tartunk."  
„Azt nem!" kiáltott a lány, mikor meghallotta az utolsó mondatot s felpattant „Megígérte nekem, hogy visszajön…nem halhat meg…nem…" ismét felzokogott.  
Hinni próbált végül a bűvös szavaknak…hinni próbálta, hogy a Balsejtelem Réme lazítja nyakán szorítását, de Hugue híre hatására a szörny bekebelezni készülte őt. De harcolt.  
„…sikerülni fog a terve…hogy megvédi az embereket…hogy segít mindenkin…" folytatta, hangja el-elcsuklott.  
„Esther!" zavaros elméjébe csak pár hangfoszlány jutott be, Hugue hangja távolinak, elérhetetlennek tűnt.  
A lány könnyek homályosította tekintetét a plafonra szegezte…megszédült…lábai újra megremegtek…s mint egy rongybaba, tehetetlenül zuhant a kemény padlóra.

Megint fényeket…képeket látott. Egy újabb látomás? Pontosan ő maga se tudta, hogy mik ezek és milyen jelentéssel bírnak. Ami biztos volt; semmi jóra nem vezettek.  
Ködös szemmel állt egy állványon, kezeibe és lábaiba egy-egy hatalmas csőszerű szerkezet volt vezetve. Mint valami átömlesztő…  
Testére számtalan tapadókorong volt aggatva; a mellkasán, a nyakán, a hasán és a hátán. Ráadásul egy maszk segített neki a légzésben. Feje fájt, lüktetett.  
Lassan szemei hozzászoktak a teremben lévő nagy fényekhez, így jobban körül tudott nézni.  
Mintha egy laborban lett volna. Szembe vele vezérlőpanelek, körülötte furcsa gépezetek…de ami a legkülönösebb; lombikok, melyekben apró csemeték lebegtek zöld folyadékban.  
Esther elképedt…mi az ördögöt keres itt…és hol van az az _itt_?  
Nem tudott sokat gondolkodni…hirtelen éles fájdalom nyilallt a gerincébe s úgy érezte, mint akibe áramot vezetnek, ami végigszáguldott az egész testén. A maszktól nem tudott sikoltani, mindene perzselt.  
Az egész csak néhány másodpercig tartott, de ő úgy érezte, mintha egy örökkévalóság lett volna.  
Kábultan meredt maga elé a padlóra, szemei félig becsukódva. Egy alak lépett elé, kinek most csak a lábait láthatta…valahol a távolban hallott egy gúnyos kuncogást. Ekkor eszméletét vesztette.  
„Csak nyugodtan, onee-san." suttogta az idegen.

Esther zihálva tért magához. Zaklatottan kapkodta ide-oda a fejét, kiverte a hideg veríték. Halványan megnyugodott, mikor már sikerült felmérnie a helyzetét; még mindig a szobájában volt, immáron az ágyában, fején hideg borogatás. Kinézett az ablakon; még mindig sötét volt, s a hó változatlanul esett és a szél sem akart enyhülni, sőt.  
„Hála Istennek, felébredtél."  
A lány a másik oldalára nézett; Hugue ült mellett egy széken s aggódó pillantásokat vetett Estherre.  
„Mi…mi történt?" kérdezte rekedten s próbált felülni, de a férfi nem engedte.  
„Ne, pihenned kell. Elképzelhető, hogy le vagy gyengülve a kevés alvás miatt. Ájultan estél össze. Kérlek, nyugodj meg, nem szabad felzaklatnod magad. Megteszünk minden tőlünk telhetőt." mondta és hozzá nyugtatóan elmosolyodott.  
Az egykori apáca bólintott és megpróbált visszamosolyogni. Feljebb húzta magán a takarót és ismét a plafont kezdte fürkészni.  
„Csak…félek." mondta halkan „Jobban mondva…_féltem_. Épphogy visszajött…2 végeláthatatlan év után és most ismét egy életveszélyes helyzetbe kerül…bár nem mintha, eddig biztonságban lett volna. Hugue…" fordult a férfi felé „Szerinted ez a Minore vírus…mennyire veszélyes egy Crusnikra nézve? Kérlek, mondj igazat."  
A kardtáncos keményen a lány szemeibe nézett; látszott, hogy nem fél az igazságtól. Tudni akarta, pontos mire készül Abel. Erre igazán adhat egy őszinte választ.  
Sóhajtott majd belefogott.  
„Esther, kérlek, ne ijedj meg attól, amit most mondok. De két lehetőség áll fenn; ha a befecskendezés után a véráramban lévő nanomachine-ok elfogadják az idegen anyagot, akkor akár egyesülhetnek is vele, így egy új energiaforrást biztosítanak a gazdatestnek, ami által ellenállóbb és állóképesebb lesz. Erre törekszik Abel. Ám ott van a másik út is…az az út, ami sajnos sokkal valószínűbb, mint az első."  
Itt szünetet tartott. Rápillantott a fiatal nőre, aki szemrebbenés nélkül tűrte a tekintetét és az arca kifejezéstelen volt.  
„Mint tudod, a Minore vírus a fém részecskéivel táplálkozik." folytatta végül „Ami pedig több szempontból is rossz…ilyen fegyverrel nem lehet legyőzni a Minore-kat, ami most talán a legkisebb gondunk. Ha Abel testébe kerül a Minore vírus, nagy a valószínűsége annak, hogy…felemésztik a Crusnik nanomachine-jait…ami egyenlő azzal, hogy abba akár Abel is belehalhat."  
Esther elsápadt. Hirtelen eszébe jutottak Abel szavai korábbról:

_'A testében olyan anyagokat termel, ami pusztítja a nanomachine-kat a véremben és így nem tudok Crusnik formában maradni. Vagy ha túl sok ilyen anyag kerül a szervezetembe…akár meg is halhatok..' (-2. fejezetből-)_

„És…én ezt tudtam…és mégis…hagytam egyedül elmenni!" csattant fel a lány könnyekkel küszködve, majd kipattant az ágyból s elindult az ajtó felé.  
„Esther!" állt fel Hugue is és a lány után sietett, aki már a folyosón járt.  
„Nem ülhetek tétlenül! Utána kell mennem…ha nem teszek valami, meghal…" szapora léptekkel szelte a sötét folyosót, de hirtelen valaki hátulról elkapta a kezét. Dühösen hátrapillantott.  
„Esther, figyelj rám!" nézett rá szinte már könyörgően Hugue „Hidd el, hogy ha most odamész, többet ártasz, mint segítesz! Ha idő közben Cain is feltűnik és harcra kerül a sor (ami több mint valószínű) nem fog tudni koncentrálni, mert aggódni fog az épségedért. Mondd, tényleg ezt akarod? Hogy meghaljon…újra?" szavai úgy hatoltak bele a lány szívébe, mint a penge hideg acélja, visszhangokat vertek a kemény kőfalon és Esther lelkében is egyaránt. _'__**Újra **__meghal…'_  
„Hugue…harcolni szeretnék…segíteni szeretnék…" suttogta ahogy legördül arcán egy könnycsepp.  
„Akkor segítesz, ha most itt maradsz."  
A lány úgy érezte, le van győzve. Ajkait szorosan összezárta és indulattól felemelt karjait leengedte.  
„Kérlek…csak higgy, hogy sikerülni fog neki. Imádkozz Istennek, ő biztos meghallgat. S lásd, minden rendben lesz." ismételte újra a három szót, majd elmosolyodott.  
Esther bólintott, majd a férfivel az oldalán elindult vissza a szobájába. Út közbe kinézett a folyosó egyik ablakán. A felhők vastag takarói közül mintha átszűrődött volna az egyik Hold fénye…a lány csak remélni tudta, hogy a Terranok Holdjáé.

**†  
**  
István. Egy város, ahol a vámpírok és az emberek világa találkozik, illetve központosul. Egykori Duna Gyöngye, bár ez már nagyon rég volt…s azóta is próbál újra a csúcsra törni.  
Itt is, akárcsak Rómában a hó jeges fuvallata uralkodott s a fehér áldás hullt alá a Mennyekből…de áldás ez tán?  
A Mátyás templom merően magasodott a régi helyén. A kétszer is földdel egyenlővé tett egyház teljes pompájában, már-már kihívóan nyújtózott az ég felé.  
Kívülálló szemmel nézve teljesen nyugodt volt a környék, semmi szokatlan nem volt itt.  
De vajon nem furcsa? Az emberek csak észre vették, hogy itt valami nincs rendben. Hisz mint fentebb is írva van, kétszer is teljesen lerombolták a templomot. És ebből senki nem észlelt semmit?  
Senki sem sejtette, hogy az épület többet rejt magában, mint ahogy azt első ránézésre meg lehet állapítani.  
A templom alatt, a katakombákban, hosszú s kanyargós lépcsősorok vezettek mélyebbre és mélyebbre.  
Mikor már úgy tűnt, hogy nem vezetnek tovább lépcsők, számtalan barlangrendszer és csatornahálózat ágazott szerteszét, az illetéktelen behatolók elől elrejtve azt, ami több száz méterre a föld rejtőzik.  
Abel már a 6. napját töltötte itt lent, a Bárkában. Abban az űrhajóban, amivel réges-régen a Visszatérők hazatértek a Földre. Elveszett technológia, vámpír és crusnik bacilus tanulmányozása…és az új fajé is, a Minore-é.  
Csak ritkán járt fel a felszínre, nagyobbrészt lent dolgozott, a hajóban; a Minore bacilus szerkezetének átrendezésén, ami nagyon bonyolult és hosszadalmas s csakis itt voltak ehhez hozzájáruló eszközök.  
A Bárka természetesen hatalmas monstrum volt. Ember nem is lehetett képes arra, hogy ezt az egészet ide lehozza. Ez is durván ezer évvel ezelőtt történt, akkor az Armageddon pusztítása még teherként nehezült a világra, pusztítást hagyva maga után.  
Idővel később, a hely fölé, ahová a Bárka örök nyugalomra kárhoztatott épült újra egész István és a Mátyás templom, senki se sejtve semmit.  
Abel fáradtan, csukott szemmel, félálomban feküdt az ágyában. A kísérletezés sok erejét elvette, próbált a pihenésre koncentrálni…de nem ment neki.  
Rosszat sejtett. Túl nyugodt volt minden…Cainnak tudnia kellene, hogy ő itt van. Mért nem jelent meg eddig? Vagy nem is fárad miatta, helyette inkább Rómába ment, hogy Esthert vigye magával?  
A gondolattól szíve ökölbe szorult, szemei kinyíltak. Talán nem kellett volna eljönnie mellőle…talán Cain pont erre várt, hogy őt maga mögött hagyja. _'Esther…'_  
Felült az ágyban, és körbenézett a sötét szobában. Szemüvege az éjjeli szekrényen pihent, haja estére ki volt engedve és nem a normális öltözékében volt, hanem egy egyszerű fekete felsőben és nadrágban.  
A gépek zúgása a másik teremből idáig elhallatszott, ahogy folyamatosan a bacilus átírásán dolgoztak. Ahogy az elmúlt napokban, bármikor…  
Nem volt idő pihenni. Folytatni kell a munkát, különben valami rossz fog történni. Érezte a csontjaiban. Gyorsan vissza kell térnie Rómába…  
Ezen gondolatokkal ki is kászálódott az ágyból, szemüvegéért nyúlt, de ahogy feltette és indult volna kifele, megszédült. Szíve hatalmasakat vert odabent, alig kapott levegőt. Zúgó fejjel esett térdeire, kezét a mellkasához szorította. Veríték gyöngyözött a homlokán és a szemüveg lehullott orráról, messzire gurulva a padlón.  
Hevesen zihált ahogy érezte, hogy gyomra összerándul és mintha vénái tüzes folyó áradatokként szelnék át a testét.  
Igen…az a bizonyos vérszomj. Pokolian szomjas volt.  
„A francba…pont most…" sziszegte összezárt fogai közt és próbált levegőhöz jutni és úrrá lenni a gyötrő érzésen. Hiába; a Crusnik mégiscsak vámpír, amely vérrel táplálkozik. És ő már jó ideje megtagadta e tevékenységet.  
Hosszú keserves perc után, végül úgy tűnt, hogy a bestia ott bent kezd lenyugodni. Újra kapott levegőt és feje se zúgott már.  
Bizonytalanul, de sikeresen talpra tudott állni. Kezével még mindig szorosan markolta mellkasánál felsőjét. „Nem lesz…ez így jó…" nyögte keservesen, felkapta a szemüvegét s kiment a szobából.  
Felkapcsolta a villanyt és a vezérlőpulthoz botorkált. A hatalmas monitor maga előtt sötét volt, mégis tudta, hogy az serényen dolgozott. Abel megköszörülte a torkát.  
„Rendszer. Hallasz? Hogy áll a folyamat?" kérdezte komoly hangon.  
A zúgás egy pillanatra abbamaradt, a képernyő alatti gomb pirosan villogni kezdett, majd hirtelen megjelent a monitoron az állapotjelző, a diagramok és a számítások.  
„A GT77-64199-89MNR TELJESÍTMÉNYE: 97,56 TELJES IDŐTARTAM: 5NAP 22ÓRA 57PERC 43MÁSODPERC. HÁTRALEVŐ IDŐ: 0NAP 01ÓRA 12PERC 17MÁSODPERC. ÓHAJTJA A VÉGSŐ STABILIZÁLÁST?" hallatszott egy gépies, női hang.  
„Igen, kódnév: UNASF94-8-RMOC-666-02AK. Minore-program befejező szakasz; írás."  
„ROGER. PROGRAM FUTTATÁSA, BEFEJEZÉS." majd újra felbúgott a gépezet és a pult mögötti üveg tartájban az átlátszó folyadék hirtelen felpezsgett és a besötétedett.  
Immáron nem színtelen, hanem vérvörös lett és lassan a pezsgése is leállt. Abelt hirtelen furcsa érzés fogta el a vörös folyadék láttán…olyan volt, mint a vér.  
Erre megrázta a fejét. „Hhh ennyire szomjas lennék?" kérdezte keserűen magától.  
A monitoron az folyamatot végigkísérő állapotjelző elérte a 98-ot és növekvő sebességgel tartott a 99 felé.  
„A FOLYAMAT PERCEKEN BELÜL VÉGREHAJTÓDIK. UTOLSÓ ÍRÁSFOLYAMAT ENGEDÉLYEZVE."  
Abel őszintén szólva örült neki, hogy végre begyorsult ez az egész. Közel 6 nap…azért strapás volt.  
Merően nézte a képernyőt és a rajta futó milliónyi szám és ábra halmazát. A Minore DNS láncát ábrázoló keresztmetszeten látszódott, hogy a bevitt adatok a helyükre rendeződnek.  
Rövid időn belül a gép egy halk pittyenéssel jelezte a végét. A tartályban lévő kevéske folyadék eltűnt és egy, az egyik állványon lévő kémcsőbe, onnan pedig egy picike kis kapszulába csordult.  
„A GT77-64199-89MNR PROGRAM BEFEJEZVE. LEHETSÉGES HIBÁK KIKÜSZÖBÖLÉSE: ROGER. MINORE BACILUS: ÁTÍRVA."  
„Rendszer leáll." szólt végül Abel, mire a gépezet moraja elhalkult, végül elhalt.  
A Crusnik az állványhoz lépett és leemelte róla a kis kapszulát, amelyben az összes reménye lakozott. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd zsebre vágta s kiment a laborból.  
_„Jól gondold meg, mit teszel, Abel." _gondolkodott magában_ „igaz, hogy ez az egyetlen esély…de könnyű szerrel az életeddel fizethetsz érte. Ez nem tréfa dolog."_  
Fájdalmasan elmosolyodott. „Manapság már mi az? Inkább én halok meg…ha ennek vége, örömmel megyek a pokolra. Csak segíteni tudjak mindenkin…Estheren. Caint meg kell állítani. Megfogadtam, hogy végzek vele…és ez összes csatlósával. A Minore téma már nem akadály." mondta vakmerőn s folytatja útját lefele az űrhajóban.  
Egy szinttel lejjebb, egy nagyobb terembe érkezett, minek közepén egy hatalmas burok állt. Abel a gömb melletti pulthoz lépett. Megnyomott egy gombot, mire egy kis fémlapocska elcsúszott a helyéről, amiben egy kis mélyedés volt. A férfi elővette a kapszulát és belehelyezte azt. Apró fénynyalábok futottak végig a pulton s a tartály is felizzott; a gömb és a Minore-bacilust tartalmazó tartály egyaránt.  
„Hangi vezérlésre kapcsolás." motyogta a számítógépnek, miközben levetette a felsőjét és a földre ejtette. yup, kis fanservice…amíg lehet  
Megállt az üveg előtt és alaposan végigmérte azt. „_Tehát ez lenne az…amit Cain is használt korábban. Vámpírokba ültette bele az új vírust…ezzel a gépezettel."_ gondolta, majd kinyitotta az üvegajtót és belépett.  
A szerkezet tetejéből vezetékek álltak ki, melyeket az alany végtagjaira, mellkasára és hátára kellett csatlakoztatni. A Crusnik így is tett s egy emelvényre lépett.  
Megbizonyosodott arról, hogy mindent a helyére rakott. Nem szalasztott el egy gyors imát elmormolni, de nem csak ex-pap mivolta miatt. Lehunyta szemeit és azokra gondolt, akiket szeretett; Seth, Catherina, Tres, Hugue, León, William, Valclav, Kate…Lilith…és a legfontosabb személy: Esther.  
A lányról szóló emlékei leperegtek előtte. A találkozásuktól kezdve a nemrég elmúlt napok eseményekéig. Felidézte magában a csókot. Testén melegség futott keresztül.  
Egy apró könnycsepp csillant meg a szeme sarkában, alsó ajkát beharapta.  
'_ Minden rendben lesz, Abel.'_ hallotta Esther hangját az elméjében, mire elszántan felpillantott, sóhajtott egy nagyot és elkiáltotta magát.  
„Beömlesztés indítása! Aktiválás!"  
Ekkor a burok ajtaja bezárult, a vezetékek végéből, melyek Abel testére voltak erősítve erős tüskék hatoltak a férfi húsába s a vörös folyadék megindult felé.  
Csak remélni tudta, hogy a nanomachine-ok ki fogják bírni a Minore vírus jelenlétét…ott benn…a vérében…ahol tán a legádázabb csata fog folyni az egész történelemben.  
S ekkor a kapszula tartalma célba ért; a csövek végeiből lassan átcsordogáltak a cseppecskék, amit Abel csak egy fintorral nyugtázott.  
A folyamat gusztustalan és rendkívül kényelmetlen volt. A férfi érezte, hogy vénáiban a nanomachine-ok éledeznek az ismeretlen anyag hatására. Először enyhe bizsergést…majd pokoli fájdalmat érzett. A teste belülről lángolt.  
Abel hátravetette a fejét, próbálta tűrni a fájdalmat és nem ordítani. Összeszorította fogait és szemeit, és csak tűrte, ahogy a Minore bacilus befészkeli magát.  
Patakokban folyt róla a veríték. Zihált és mindene lüktetett.  
Ekkor viszont az történt, amitől a legjobban tartott; a Crusnik odabent nem nagyon volt megelégedve új lakótársaival s Abel lassan kezdett átalakulni.  
Szemfogai agyarakká változtak, körmei hegyes karmokká alakultak, szeme vérszínűre váltott s haja sem engedett már a gravitáció törvényének. Hátából előtörtek a viharvert, óriási szárnyai, amelyek már nem feketék, hanem vörösen voltak. Érezte is, hogy ezzel valami nagyon nincs rendben.  
A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt, nem bírta tovább, torka szakadtából felordított;  
a háború megkezdődött a nanomachine-nok és a Minore bacilusok közt.

**†**

Esther ijedten ült fel az ágyán és nézett az ablak felé. Mintha hallotta volna Abel kiáltását valahol messze a távolban…  
Kikászálódott az ágyból és az ablakhoz lépett, majd kitárta azt.  
Fagyos kora hajnali levegő áradt be s hozta magával a Balsejtelem leheletét.  
„Rosszat sejtek…nagyon rosszat…" suttogta maga elé s megfordult.  
Felkapta a ruháit a székről, kivette kabátját a szekrényből és sálát a nyaka köré tekerte. ' _Nem tudok várni tovább. Mi van, ha Abelnek szüksége van rám…?_'  
Halkan osont végig a folyosón, minden sarkon megtorpant és kilesett, hátha lát mozgó alakokat. De szerencsére nem látott.  
Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy máris meglógott. Az őrség éber, s most éberebb, mint valaha. Lassan és biztosan szelte a sötét kanyarokat.  
Esther végül lesietett a hosszú lépcsőn, ami már közel vezetett a kapuhoz. Furcsa…ilyen könnyű dolga lenne? Sehol senki…  
Suhanó árnyként haladt el a park mellett s ezúttal elérkezett a kapuhoz.  
Szorosan a falhoz simulva vette szemügyre a Vatikán előtt az őr sziluettjét.  
Az fel alá járkált, mint egy zsákmányára váró, éhes farkas. Nehéz lesz kijátszani.  
Befordult a fal mögé és kezdett volna töprengeni, hogy hogy is kéne csinálni…mikor egy tompa puffanás kizökkentette.  
Mikor újra kinézett…az őr a földön feküdt.  
A lány szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Csak nem halt meg? De hisz nem hallott se lövést…se semmit.  
Kilépett az árnyékból és megindult a test irányába. Szemeivel fürkészte a sötétséget, hátha át valakit. Ám egy gyanús mozgást se látott.  
Ekkor ért oda a földön fekvő őrhöz. Óvatosan szemügyre vette; nem vett észre rajta sérülést, mégis úgy hevert ott, mint aki nem kel fel többé.  
Leguggolt hozzá és a kitapogatta a pulzusát. Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott; szerencsére élt.  
Még egyszer utoljára körülnézett, felállt s tompa léptekkel eltűnt a sötétben.  
Az ismeretlen alak meg ekkor tűnt fel a kapualjban. Szemeivel követte a lányt, míg végleg elnyelte a homály.  
Gúnyosan elmosolyodott. „Minden a terv szerint, minden a terv szerint." majd ő is eltűnt.  
A Vatikánban minden eddigi ember hasonló sorsra jutott, mint a kinti őr. Ájultan hevertek szanaszéjjel…León is…Hugue is…Tres áramkörei hatástalanítva.  
Te jó ég…mi folyik itt?

**†**

A test a burok padlóján vonaglott. A csövek immáron leszakadtak róla s most a szerkezet tetejéről lógtak alá. Néha lecsöppent belőlük egy-egy csepp.  
A Crusnik nyöszörögve, négykézláb próbált eljutni az üvegajtóhoz, hogy kijusson erről az istenverte helyről. Remegő végtagokkal nyújtózott a kilincs felé, de az mintha egyre messzebbre húzódott volna.  
Egy újabb roham futott végig rajta; mintha több ezer tüske szurkálta volna őt belülről és a húsát szabdalták volna. Megint leborult a padlóra és karjai alá temette a fejét.  
Szárnyaiból csomókban hullottak a tollak. A Crusnik formája sem volt már a régi: bőrén furcsa jelek virítottak vörösen.  
Abel próbált felülkerekedni a rohamon. Talpra szenvedte magát, de közben az üvegnek dőlt, úgy próbált odabotorkálni a kijárathoz. Mikor sikerült neki, valósággal kizuhant a burokból…de ez sem segített rajta.  
Hm, bolond módon azt hitte, hogyha kijön onnan, a fájdalom a múlté lesz? Milyen szánalmas.  
Hevesen kapkodva levegő után, felpillantott. Mindenből többet látott, nem tudta eldönteni, melyik a valós forma.  
Nem, nem fogja hagyni magát! Nem adja meg magát egy ilyen gyatra kis fájdalomnak…ez meg se kottyan neki…  
Ahogy ezek a gondolatok végigfutottak elméje megmaradt emberi részén, megdermedt. Hirtelen azt hitte, hogy vége. Felülkerekedett és győzött.  
De csak áltatta magát. Olyan volt ez mint a vihar előtti csend. Ami eddig történt, csak szimplán előjáték volt.  
Testéből ekkor vakító fénysugár fel és most jött el az a pillanat, mikor úgy érezte; vége van. Szabdalta, szakította minden porcikáját a fájdalom, s nem tehetett mást, minthogy ordított.  
Hangja fémes csengése csak fokozta a kiabálás erejét. Abel reménykedett benne, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem is jöhet.  
De ismételten tévedett. Miért is reménykedik annyira mindenben? Ismét eluralkodott rajta az az átkozott vérszomj. Pont most, pont a legrosszabb helyzetben!  
Ide-oda hányta-vetette magát. A földre, a falnak és mindent felborított, ami az útjába került.  
Megmaradt szárnyai csapdosásával aztán a levegőbe emelkedett, fejét két karmos keze köré szorította. Ki akart jutni innen…ki a felszínre…mindegy hova…csak…KI INNEN!  
A fény hatalmas erővel emelkedett a magasba, áttörve mindent, ami az útjába került. attól még Yami párti vagyok Abel sebesen megindult a sugár vájta úton fel, a felszínre.  
Pár másodperc múlva magán érezhette a hó hideg érintését és a fagyos szellő simogatását. A hideg fehérségre vetette magát és szaporán vette a levegőt. Érezte, hogy a kinti levegő lehűti, enyhíti a benne lévő tüzes fájdalmat.  
Hosszú idő után ki tudta nyitni a szemeit. Ahogy lepillantott, csak a vére áztatta hótakarót látta. Több sebből vérzett…és ez több szempontból is rossz volt. Legfőképpen azért, mert a vér látványa megint eszébe jutatta azt problémát, amit most **igazán** el lehetett volna hagyni. Volt ennél komolyabb gondja is.  
Térdeire ereszkedett és körülnézett. A horizont alján már látni lehetett a felkelő nap első sugarait. Már-már azt hitte, örökre meg lesz fosztva ettől a látványtól. Mondhatni, felüdülés volt ezt most látni.  
Ekkor kiáltást hallott maga mögött. Hátrapillantott; három férfi állt tőle nem messze, félelemtől reszkettek. Az egyik dadogva, eltátott szájal mutogatott rá…így láthatóvá váltak hatalmas szemfogai. Egy _vámpír_.  
Abel erei ismételten lüktetni kezdtek, ahogy a szomjúság kezdte elemészteni a maradék emberi jelenlétét. Ebben a pillanatban nem gondolt semmi másra…csakis a _vér_re.  
Egy lomha mozdulattal feltápászkodott, mire a három idegen meghátrált és futásnak eredtek. De mielőtt elérték volna az utca végét, Abel előttük termett, szemei őrülten villogtak.  
Nem habozott; máris megragadta a hozzá legközelebb állót, s elkezdte lecsapolni. A Minore és a Crusnik ötvözte lény immáron puszta érintéssel is képes volt kiszívni egy vámpír vérét…de még egy terranét is.  
Az áldozat már hiába próbált menekülni; neki már vége volt. Pár másodperc múlva holtan esett össze.  
A másik kettő a félelemtől megdermedve álltak, földbe gyökerezett lábakkal.  
Abel elvigyorodott, s meg is indult feléjük.  
Az utolsó pillanatban sikoltást hallott messziről. Dühösen fordult a hang irányába…egy vörös hajú, fiatal nő állt az út másik végén, kék szemeiben félelem és szörnyedés tükröződött. Remegő ajkakkal formálta a lény nevét „A-Abel…te…te vagy az…? Ugye nem…?" de ahogy kimondta, az említett máris előtte termett és vele is azt szándékozta tenni, mint a korábbi vámpírral.  
Esther nem hitt a szemének. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez a lény lenne _ő, _akit a világon mindennél és mindenkinél jobban szeretett.  
Könnyekkel küszködve hátrébb lépett, de még próbált szóval hatni rá „Abel, kérlek! Én vagyok az, nem ismersz meg?" de ő nem tanúsította semmi jelét a felismerésnek.  
A lány hirtelen megtorpant, immáron szabad utat engedve a könnyeknek.  
Hirtelen felemelte két kezét s közelebb lépett Abelhez, aki mintha egy kicsit meglepődött volna. A lány két kezét a férfi arcára helyezte és úgy nézett mélyen a vörös szemekbe.  
„Én vagyok…Esther." suttogta fojtott hangon „Emlékezz a hangomra…"  
Csönd. Abel mozdulatlanul állt, de látszott rajta, hogy elméje még mindig a lény markában van.  
Esther arcán patakokban folytak a könnyek „…emlékezz az arcomra…az érintésemre...vagy…" lehunyta szemeit s közelebb hajolt „…emlékezz **erre**…" s forrón megcsókolta őt, mélyen…minden fájdalmát s szeretetét beleadva.  
A férfi szemei szélesebbre nyíltak, ahogy a lány ajkai találkoztak az övével. Ekkor beugrottak neki az emlékek…arról a nőről, akit mindig is szeretett.  
„Es…ther…" motyogta mély és torz hangján, amikor a csók véget ért.  
A lány bólintott és megpróbálkozott egy halvány mosollyal. „Hidd el, _minden rendben lesz_…" suttogta.  
A férfin ekkor újra úrrá lett a fájdalom. Felkiáltott, szemeit összeszorította és durván eltaszította magától a lányt aki nem messze tőle ért földet a hóban.  
Még mindig szomjazott…ráadásul a nanomachine-k nem szokták még meg a Minore-t.  
Tehetetlen szörnyetegként indult meg végül a földön fekvő, védtelen lány felé, ki hátrább kúszott…de háta találkozott a hideg kőfallal.  
„Ne…kérlek ne…Abel! NE!" kiáltott rá, mire ő kicsit megtorpant, mikor már csak pár lépésre állt tőle, karmait felé nyújtva „Vissza! Kérlek, Abel…menj vissza…kérlek…" zokogott keservesen Esther és összekuporodott a fal tövében.  
Ez olyan ismerős volt Abelnek…olyan volt, mint mikor Esther először látta a Crusnik formáját. Az a rettegés a szemében…az a félelem, ami áradt a testéből.  
A lány csak sírt, és várta, hogy a lény rávesse magát…de helyette csak puffanást hallott maga előtt. Kilesett kezei mögül és látta, hogy Abel a földön térdel s két keze közé fogta a fejét.  
Esther újra próbálkozott volna megszólítani őt. Ám egy erős kar a hóna alá nyúlt és felemelte őt, felugorva a ház tetejére és onnan tova.  
A lány meglepetten nézett fel az ismeretlenre…de ereiben megfagyott a vér.  
Joseph vigyorgott rá kitartóan, aki szorosan tartotta őt a karjaiban.  
„Jo-Joseph?!"  
„Személyesen." mondta az még mindig vigyorogva „Ezúttal nem menekülsz, kedves Remény Csillaga. A kezünkre játszottál, tudd meg."  
„Hogy…?" de ahogy ajkait elhagyta a szó…ájultan borult a férfi mellkasára, aki egyik ujját érintette Esther homlokához.  
Elégedetten kuncogva szorosabban tartotta a lányt és hatalmasakat ugrálva ház tetőről-tetőre…eltűnt a felkelő nap vakító fényében.  
Abel az ég felé fordította tekintetét…kereste azt az alakot, ki nemrégiben még itt kuporgott előtte. Megszédült, kezdett elsötétülni a világ körülötte.  
„Esther…" nyögte utolsó erejével majd eszméletlenül bukott előre.

Folyt. köv.

_ UNASF94-8-RMOC-666-02AK – Ez Abel kódszáma, a mangában van benne.  
Roger – Oké, rendben, szuper, fasza. Ahogy tetszik :3 Leginkább a gépek szokták „használni"  
_  
**Epilógus**  
Nah szal, hy minna!  
Egy hosszabb kényszerpihenő után visszatértem :3 aki örül, örülhet, aki nem, az megszívta :P hát sajna ez van, nem túl vidám rész, de nem is lehet vidámságra számítani az elkövetkezendő fejezetekben sem. Esther lost, Abel eszméletlen, ráadásul egy megállíthatatlannak tűnő lénnyé változott…lehet ennél rosszabb? jah igen, nemsokára jön Cain -- embeeeer, le fognak rohadni az ujjaim xX  
Nah, ihletadók: **Within Temptation – The Cross, Skillet – Whispers in the Dark, Skillet – The Last Night, Skillet – Rebirthing, Korn – Forsaken  
See you later :3**  
**Yami Nita**


	6. Chapter 6

Trinity Blood 2.  
Mark of my sins  
6. fejezet

** Múlt nélküli lélek  
**

„De hát hogyan?!" fakadt ki keservesen egy hosszú szőke hajú nő, majd remegő térdekkel a székébe roskadt s arcát a kezeibe temette.  
Kérdésére az előtte álló 5 ember sem tudott felelni, csak néztek maguk elé szomorú szemekkel.  
„Sajnáljuk, Őeminenciája…" szólt hosszú csend után Hugue, „…de ennyire emlékszünk. Valamivel elkábítottak minket."  
Catherina csak lassan megrázta a fejét, az AX tagok pedig tanácstalanul összenéztek.  
Nem fordult még elő olyan eset, hogy észrevétlenül be tudtak volna törni a Vatikán területére, ráadásul úgy, hogy a legtöbb ügynök éber volt és őrség alatt állt.  
Ha még csak ennyi lenne a probléma…az egészet már csak az tetőzte, hogy Esther eltűnt. Pont az történt, ami ellen védekezni kellett volna.  
A bíboros fájdalmasan felsóhajtott s felemelte fejét. „_Az ellenség karma messzire nyúlik és élesebb, mint ahogy gondoltuk. Az egyetlen esélyünk…annak az esélye, hogy győztesként kerüljünk ki ebből a pokoli csatából, pengeélen táncol." _gondolkodott, miközben az ablakon át nézte a kint tomboló hóvihart.  
„Mégis mik ezek?" motyogta maga elé.  
Nem válaszolt senki, csak csöndben álltak és láthatóan ők is elmerültek gondolataikban.  
„A Birodalom." jelent meg hirtelen Kate Nővér hologram alakja a szoba közepén.  
Catherina kérdőn fordult felé.  
„Segítséget kell kérni a Birodalomtól." mondta komoly hangon a Nővér. „Velük lehet esélyünk. Cselekednünk kell, minél gyorsabban! A Császárné biztosan segít, hisz a barátunk…és ők is érintettek ebben a háborúban. Hisz ha veszítünk, a Világunknak vége! Emberek…Matuzsálemek…mind odavesznek."  
„Hát persze…" szólt egy kisebb szünet után Catherina, majd dühösen rácsapott asztalára, mire a többiek ijedten összerezzentek. „…hogy is nem jutott az eszünkbe?! Ráadásul Seth még rajta is tudna segíteni! Mégiscsak a bátyja!"  
Felpattant a székéről és erőteljes hangon így szólt, „Értesítsétek a Birodalmat, azonnal!"  
„Megbocsásson, Őeminenciája…" szólt óvatosan Vaclav „…de…mi lesz ha összegyűjtjük a megfelelő létszámú sereget? Azt se tudjuk, hol van az ellenség bázisa! Ráadásul azt sem, hogy Esther Királynővel mi a tervük. Így vakon ütközetbe indulni kész öngyilkosság!"  
„Akkor mit kéne tennünk?! Várjunk, míg ők támadnak?" csattant fel Catherina, az indulattól hangja enyhén remegett, de aztán próbálta lenyugtatni magát. Nem értette pontosan a viselkedését…máskor nyugodt, megfontolt volt, megőrizve hidegvérét, tiszta fejjel tudott gondolkodni. De most zúgott a feje, egy ép gondolat se jutott eszébe. Tanácstalan volt és az egyetlen, akire tudna támaszkodni, az most eszméletlenül fekszik a Laborban.  
A behatolás reggelén ugyanis az ügynökök magukhoz tértek a kábulatból, majd rögvest Istvánba indultak. Pár órányi keresés után megtalálták Abelt eszméletlenül feküdve a város utcáin. Azonnal vissza is hozták Rómába és a Laborba szállították kezelésre. Ennek már 3 napja, de ő még mindig nem tért magához.  
„Én, vagyis mi inkább azt javasoljuk, hogy derítsük ki a tartózkodási helyet. De a Birodalmat természetesen értesítsük minél hamarabb…"  
„Hm, ezek szerint az ostoba bátyám tényleg megint kavart valamit."  
Egy emberként fordultak az ajtó felé. Seth Nightroad, a Birodalom Császárnéja és egyben Crusnik 03 állt előttük személyesen. Mögötte Kijev Hercegnője, Astaroshe Asran és mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére Petros Testvér az Inkvizícióból is társult a csapathoz.  
Míg Abel nem, Seth jelentősen változott az elmúlt 2 év alatt. Arca megnyúlt, hollófekete haja hosszabb és ő maga magasabb lett. Már egyáltalán nem tűnt olyan kislányosnak, mint régen…viszont még a szokásos vigyorával „köszöntötte" az előtte állókat. Asta komoly arckifejezéssel és csípőre tett kézzel nézett végig a csapaton s biccentett, Petros meg csak állt ott komoran, mint ahogy azt tőle megszokhattuk :P  
León füttyentett „Ejha, de gyorsan terjednek a hírek! Ti aztán nem aprózzátok el…" mondta elismerően s közben vigyorgott, de Hugue oldalába könyökölt, mire az illető fájdalmasan felnyikkant xD  
„Valójában Kate Nővér már tegnap értesített minket, hogy azonnal jöjjünk ide." mondta Seth szokatlanul vidám hangon, az említett pedig zavarában csak kuncogott.  
„Nahát, Kate drágám! Mióta vagy ilyen önálló?" szólt a Professor nevetve.  
„Fogd be, William."  
„Ugyan már…" kezdte volna a Prof, de ekkor Catherina egy éles pillantással belé fojtotta a szót.  
„Őfelsége…" szólította most meg az uralkodót, aki erre felemelte az egyik szemöldökét „…akarom mondani, Seth…Kate mennyit mondott el neked?"  
A lány felnevetett „Igazából nem sokat. Szóval jó lenne, ha elmesélnétek pontosan, miről van szó…nem szeretnék fejjel menni a falnak."  
A trió helyet foglalt a bíboros íróasztalával szemben és figyelmesen hallgatta a monológot. Néha-néha az AX ügynökök is hozzáadtak valamit kiegészítésképp. Mikor Abel tervét ecsetelték, Seth fejét csóválta és mikor eljutottak a következményig, kieresztett magából egy fájdalmas sóhajt.  
„Jellemző…" mormogta miután vége lett a beszámolónak és az ölében nyugvó kezeire meredt. „Sose változik. Az az idióta mindig azt hiszi, hogy egyedül képes lesz elhárítani a veszélyt." kezei ökölbe szorultak. Hangja inkább sajnálkozó volt, mint ingerült. Együtt érzett bátyjával, nem tudott haragudni rá.  
Egy ideig mindenki hallgatott, majd Asta szólalt meg, először mióta itt voltak.  
„Tehát a győztesnek tűnő stratégia is kudarcba fulladt? Minden reményünk ebben volt?"  
„Azért ezt sem hittük 100-osan hatékonynak. Abel is megmondta, hogy sajnos számítani lehet rosszabb lehetőségre, de ismerjük őt, mindig hisz a jobb eredményben s mi pedig bízunk benne…okkal." mondta Hugue és szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
„És…akkor most mi lesz? Ha Nightroad felébred, még menthető az ügy!" szólalt meg Petros is végül.  
„Talán. De Isten tudja, milyen állapotban lesz. Lehet, hogy nem is fog emlékezni ránk." vetette fel Vaclav.  
„Erre még csak ne is gondolj, ember! Akkor viszont nekünk is annyi!" kiáltott fel León s hogy nyomatékosítsa mondandóját, nyakánál olyan mozdulatot tett, mint akinek elvágják a torkát…teszem azt, egy kaszával.  
Catherina ismét Sethez fordult. „Arra gondoltam, te tudnál vele beszélni, ha felébred. Ha tényleg nem emlékszik, akkor észhez tudnád téríteni."  
A crusnik kis habozás után bólintott „Persze, megpróbálom. Úgyse mer kezet emelni az egyetlen kis hugicájára." vigyorodott el, de sötét szemei elárulták bizonytalanságát. Gondolatban azért még hozzátette_„Legalábbis remélem."_

A Vatikán Laboratóriuma az épület hátsó részén feküdt. A Professor szokta egyedül használni, ha kísérletezik vagy a találmányaival ügyködik…talán ezért is helyezték el a legtávolabbi ponton, hogyha valami balul sülne el (szó szerint) legalább ne tegyen kárt a főépületben. Látszik mennyire is bíznak a Prof kísérleteinek sikerében…  
Sethnek egy szinttel lejjebb kellett mennie, hogy megtalálja a Laborba vezető folyosót, és annak végében magát a Labort.  
Kicsit megtorpant a nagy fém ajtó előtt, ami láthatóan annyira masszív volt, hogy egy robbanásnak is ellen tudna állni…legalábbis erre törekedtek az építők.  
Nem tudta, miért, de egy icipicit mintha félt volna, hogy mi vár rá odabent. Erre a gondolatra megrázta a fejét és megpaskolta az arcát.  
„A francba is, ostoba lány! Félsz a saját bátyádtól?" szidta magát, majd lenyomta a hideg kilincset.  
Az ajtó apró nyikordulással ki is nyílt s a lány belépett a félhomályba.  
Végignézett a termen; mindenhol gépek, kapszulák, pultok és asztalok temérdek lombikokkal, kémcsövekkel. Tisztára olyan volt a hely, mintha a Prof csak az elveszett technológia eszközeit vizsgálta volna.  
Halk, mégis folyamatos pittyegést hallott jobb oldalról. Mikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és arra fordult, észre is vette az ágyat, amiben egy alak sziluettje rajzolódott ki. A mellette álló gép adta ki a hangot.  
Seth óvatos léptekkel indult meg az ágy felé. Ahogy odaért, a látvány elborzasztotta;  
Abel végtagjaiba temérdek vezeték volt vezetve, bőrét mindenütt sérülések, zúzódások tarkították s arcán is helyet kapott pár vágás.  
A sérülések mellett a lány mást is észrevett bátyján; furcsa, fekete szimbólumok bukkantak fel itt-ott a bőrén, szemfogainak hegye kilátszódtak felső ajkai alól s kezei körmök helyett karmokkal végződtek.  
A lány crusnik szemügyre vette a folyadékot, ami az egyik csőből folydogált a testébe.  
„Matuzsálemi vér…" motyogta maga elé, majd kezébe vette Abel jobbját megszorítva azt. „Vérszomj, mi…?" ráspolyos hangú szavait könny kísérte, ami most a bal orcáján csordult le és cseppent a padlóra. „Jaj, onii-san. Mit tettél magaddal? Te mazoista őrült…"  
Térdre ereszkedett s közben félig az ágy szélére borult, arcát a paplanba túrva és még mindig tartva testvére kezét.  
Hosszú percek teltek el így. Semmi más nem hallatszott, csak a gépek munkájának zaja és a pittyegés. Seth mintha el is aludt volna egy rövid időre…arra ébredt, hogy gyöngéden megszorítják a kezét.  
Rögvest felkapta a fejét és Abel arcára meredt ő pedig félig nyitott szemekkel nézett vissza rá. A lány felpattant és alig bírta visszafogni magát, hogy ne ugorjon a férfi nyakába, épp idejében jutott eszébe, hogy egy súlyosan sérülttel van dolga. Ehelyett inkább boldogan vigyorgott rá.  
„Szép jó reggelt, Csipkecrusnikocska! **fúbazdmeg -.-"** Már azt hittem, 900évig itt kell majd hevernem melletted…" **aki érti, az érti :P** de hamar rájött, hogy megint előbb beszélt, aztán gondolkodott. „Erm, úgy értem, örülök hogy végre fent vagy…" zavartan nevetett, közben a tarkóját vakargatta.  
„Seth…? Hogy…kerülsz te…ide?" kérdezte alig hallhatóan Abel, figyelmen kívül hagyva az előbbi megjegyzést. Hangja rekedt volt és enyhén fémes csengésű.  
„Nahát, köszönöm! Azt hittem, örülni fogsz nekem!" horkantott a lány enyhe felháborodottsággal. Ám erre Abel fájdalmasan felszisszent és erősebben szorította Seth kezét.  
„Onii-san!" kiáltott fel ijedten, de hirtelen nem tudta, mit kéne most tennie. Mire felocsúdott a rémületből, a férfi lazított a szorításon. Hevesen vette a levegőt.  
„…még mindig nem szokta meg a jelenlétét, mi?" kérdezte halkan Seth.  
Abel fájdalmasan elmosolyodott s a plafonra emelte a tekintetét. „Ezek szerint…még nem. De dolgozom…rajta."  
A lány ekkor könnyekben tört ki. „Ne merj nekem humorizálni, hallod?! Kishíjján meghaltál!" hangja kevert érzelmekkel volt tele; haraggal, félelemmel, aggodalommal.  
De a férfi még mindig mosolygott s szemeit Sethre szegezte, azokban pedig tükröződött a leírhatatlan fájdalom és fáradtság, amit a lány hosszú ideje nem látott.  
„Tudod…" kezdte halkan „…ordíthatnék a fájdalomtól…de nem teszem meg. Szégyenkeznél miattam…"  
Seth csak hápogni tudott, nem talált szavakat és csak nagyon kicsi hiányzott ahhoz, hogy fel ne pofozza Abelt.  
Mikor megszólalhatott volna, a férfi megelőzte „Esther…hol van?"  
A fiatalabb crusniknak elakadt a lélegzete. Hát persze…hogy is tudhatná, hisz nem is volt eszméleténél. Honnan is tudhatná, hogy Esthert elvitték…  
Abel, mintha meghallotta volna a gondolatait, így szólt „Elvitték…ugye?"  
Seth szemei hatalmasra nyíltak, arca csupa könny volt „Honnan tudod…?"  
A crusnik fejét ismét a plafon felé fordította és lehunyta a szemeit. A lány azt hitte, nem kap választ, de pár másodperccel később megszólalt.  
„Halványan emlékszem…_akkor_ megmaradt egy cseppnyi emberi tudat."  
Húga kérdőn nézett rá „Mennyire emlékszel?" kérdezte.  
Abel szemei ismét kinyíltak s enyhén fátyolosak voltak. Azokból a jeges, téli-kék szemekből ez egyszer félelmet lehetett kiolvasni.  
„Ott állt előttem…és én majdnem megöltem." a szavak nehezen hagyták el ajkait.  
Seth teljesen ledöbbent. Ennyire elvette az eszét a Minore? Hogy még Esthert se volt képes megismerni?  
„És…aztán?"  
A férfi mintha kicsit elgondolkodott volna, aztán „Egy falnál…a földön kuporgott. Egy alakot láttam, aki felkapta és eltűnt vele. És ennyi…már csak sötétség."  
„Van ötleted, ki lehetett?"  
„Van." bólintott „Az egyik Minore, akivel Hugue is harcolt; Joseph." ekkor egy óvatos mozdulattal felült s ezzel meztelen mellkasáról lehullott a takaró finom anyaga. **jóvanna, nem bírom ki X3**  
„Viszont…" szólt végül „…van ennek az egész átalakulásnak egy ténylegesen nagy előnye." elmosolyodott s nyitott tenyereire meredt. „Valahogy…képes vagyok érzékelni a többi Minoret. És Cain erejét is…ha használja az erejét, be tudom mérni."  
Seth arca felragyogott. „Hisz ez óriási segítség!"  
„Hm, nem gondolod, hogy van egy kis csapda érzete?" nézett húgára, egyik szemöldökét kérdőn felemelte.  
„Ugyan miért lenne?" hökkent meg a lány.  
Abel vállat vont. „Nem tudom, megérzés." mire Seth száját húzta „Miféle? Crusnik, ember vagy Minore?" a férfi halk nevetést hallatott.  
„Talán mindhárom. Csapda vagy sem…megéri kipróbálni."  
„Tégy, ahogy jónak látod." adta meg magát egy sóhajjal a lány.  
„És van egy másik megérzésem."  
„Uff, kímélj meg!"  
„Catherina hívott téged, hogy segíts a háborúban. Igaz?" kérdezte már-már könyörtelenül.  
„Ümm, csak részben." idegesen állt egyik lábáról a másikra, mint egy kisgyerek.  
„Hogyhogy?" pislogott Abel.  
„Kate Nővér hívott minket…"  
„Seth!"  
Hirtelen kopogást hallottak, és anélkül hogy bármit is szólhattak volna, az ajtó nyílt és egy nő lépett be rajta. A félhomályban nem lehetett kivenni az arcát, ráadásul a fény hátulról jött be a szobába.  
„Na végre! Hé, emberek, magához tért! szólt a háta mögé és sietős léptekkel elindult a megszeppent páros felé.  
Mikor Abel felismerte őt, a vér megfagyott az ereiben.  
„Üdv, Tovarish!" mosolygott a nő.  
„A-Asta-san! Hát te is?" nyögte Abel nagyokat pislogva.  
„Még szép, te hígagyú! Én a Császárné szolgálatában vagyok, tán elfelejtetted?" kérdezte fenyegetően és közelebb hajolt a sérülthez, akinek ebben a pillanatban rohadtul el kezdett fájni a feje.  
Ez még csak fokozódni látszódott, mikor Asta mellé odaért még egy alak. Na erre a személyre meg szegény Abel végképp nem számított!  
„PETROS?!"  
„Tán problémád van a jelenlétemmel, Nightroad?!" vetette oda köszönésképp.  
„Á, dehogy…csak kezdem azt hinni, hogy idő előtt akartok a sírba vinni…" motyogta.  
„Mit mondtál, kedves Tovarish?" sziszegte Asta s öklével fenyegető mozdulatot tett. **tudni kell, hogy a mangában kedves Asta nem sajnálja az Abelnek szánt jó kis pofonokat :3  
**„Hé, sérült vagyok!"  
„Agysérült, igen!"  
Ekkor ért oda egy harmadik ember s a tőle megszokott módban (szó szerint) szólt,  
„Kárjelentést, Nightroad Atya."  
„Tres-kun, megmentőm!"  
Seth mosolyogva figyelte az eseményeket. _„Hihetetlen…teljesen olyanok, mintha semmi okuk nem lenne félni, szorongani. És még Abel is. Idióta…felhőtlennek mutatja magát, de mindenki tudhatja; borzasztóan aggódik Esther miatt és közel se biztos a saját sikerében."_ töprengett.  
Nemsokára Leónék is megjelentek és ők is beszálltak Abel cukkolásába. Ki tudja, mikor lesz alkalmuk ilyen kis humoros veszekedésre. Könnyen lehet, hogy ez az utolsó…

Esthert több szász kilométerre vitték Rómától. Miután eszméletét vesztette Joseph karjaiban kifele jutva Istvánból, két teljes napig nem tért magához.  
Végül aztán felnyitotta fáradt pilláit…nem gondolta volna, hogy azt fogja kívánni nem is annyira soká; bár ne ébredt volna fel soha.  
Egy cellában találta magát, odaláncolva a falhoz. A hideg fémbilincsek a kezeit és a lábait is egyaránt szorongatták és nem eresztették. Azt is észre vette, hogy nem a régi ruhájában van, hanem egy szürke, rövid ujjú rongyos felsőben és egy alig valamit takaró, ugyanolyan szürke és rongyos szoknyában.  
A szobában nem volt ablak. Csak 2 fáklya fénye nyújtott valamicske fényt így próbált meg alaposabban körül nézni. Nem látott semmit, csak csupasz, koszos és repedezett falakat, semmi ágyat, semmi egyéb bútort.  
A végtagjain lévő láncok egy ideig engedték, hogy elmozdulhasson a helyéről, volt valamicske hosszúságuk. Elkúszott vagy 1-2 méterre a faltól és újra végig nézett a falakon. Ekkor vette észre szembe vele a nagy vas-ajtót, amit csak kívülről lehetett kinyitni. Egy apró résecske se volt rajta, amin ételt adhatnának be vagy valami…  
Mikor vissza fordult, szíve kihagyott egy ütemet.  
A fal, aminél az előbb feküdt tiszta vér volt. Persze már alvadt vér …de rettegéssel töltötte el a lányt.  
Ekkor az ajtó nagy robajjal kinyílt és Esther ijedten odakapta a fejét.  
A beáradó fény elvakította. **még mindig Yami rulez **Hallotta a lomha lépteket felé közeledni s azok nem messze tőle alábbhagytak.  
A szeme megszokta a hirtelen világosságot és felismerte a felette tornyosuló alakot.  
Abban a pillanatban elöntötte őt a mérhetetlen félelem és gyűlölet…ahogy ott állt előtte _ő_, kit mindenkinél jobban megvetett.  
Ahogy Cain észrevette a lány szemében a kevert érzelmeket, elnevette magát. Volt ebben a kacajban valami egészen szokatlan. Lágyan csilingelő…mégis lekezelő és gúnyos. Furcsa.  
„Ezek szerint megismersz. Örülök, nem kell felfrissítenem a memóriádat." pillantott le rá szélesen mosolyogva.  
„Már megbocsáss, de nem nehéz elfelejteni egy olyan alakot, aki az öccsét a szerelme szeme láttára ölte meg." sziszegte Esther összeszorított fogakkal s nagyon ott volt, h feláll és nekiesik ennek a féregnek. **óóó, hogy ölnéd meg** De sajnos a láncok ennyire nem voltak hosszúak.  
„Szerelme? Bájos…" kuncogott a crusnik. „Ha tudnád, mennyire legyengítette ez az ostoba emberi érzés a kedves öcsémet...régen rettegett lény volt, féltek tőle, nem mertek neki ellenállni. És most mi lett belőle? Szánalmas…"  
Lehajolt a lányhoz és állánál fogva felemelte a fejét, hogy nézzen bele a szemeibe. Szabadulni akart, nem tudta elviselni az érintését…de valamilyen oknál fogva mindene megdermedt. Moccanni sem tudott.  
Mikor Cain észrevette küszködését ismét felnevetett.  
„Ne is próbálkozz. Megbénítottalak. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy hozzád értem."  
„Mit akarsz tőlem?" kérdezte Esther s próbált nem belenézni azokba az ijesztő szemekbe…de valami mégis vonzotta.  
„Nem jöttél rá a látomásokból?"  
A lány döbbenten pislogott. _„Honnan tud ez az álmaimról?"_  
„Ezek szerint nem…de sebaj." közelebb hajolt, úgy susogta „Közénk fogsz állni. Te leszel a tökéletes eszköz, amivel meg tudok szabadulni az emberiségtől és attól a szánalmas öcsémtől. A 2 kezeddel fogsz végezni vele."  
„Ez soha nem fog megtörténni." vetette oda mérgesen Esther és arcon köpte a férfit.  
„Miből gondolod?" kérdezte rezzenéstelenül Cain és egy mozdulattal megszabadult a kosztól a képén. **a képed a kosz…  
**„Nem gondolom, tudom. Ha irányítani akarsz, ellenállok. Nem tudsz megtörni!" mondta magabiztosan a lány és gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
„Én lehet, hogy nem…" sóhajtott a férfi és felegyenesedett. „…de van itt valaki, aki képes az akarat felé emelkedni. Ahhoz, hogy engedelmeskedni tudj, meg kell szabadulnod a hátráltató elemektől. Kitalálod, mik azok?"  
Esther hallgatott.  
„Az emlékek." Válaszolt egyszerűen Cain és egykedvűen megvonta a vállát. „Az emlékekhez, a múltadhoz erős érzelmekkel kötődsz, ami befolyásolja azt, hogy mellém állj. El kell törölni ezeket a negatív elemeket. Ha már nem lesz neked semmi, csak a jelen és a jövő…olyan leszel, mint egy báb, amit könnyedén irányítani lehet."  
„Soha! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ezt tedd! Legyen bármilyen erős fegyvered, amivel képes vagy ezt végre hajtani rajtam…"  
„Ez mind nagyon szép, ám hiába. Becsülöm a magabiztosságod, de törődj bele; ebből a helyzetből nem tudsz szabadulni. Senki nincs a te oldaladon."  
_„Én mindig a te oldaladon állok." _Csendültek fel az oly rég elhangzott szavak Esther fejében. Ezek a szavak adtak és adnak neki reményt, még ebben a nyomorult szituációban.  
„Nem…Abel mellettem van. Ő majd segít! Rajtam és mindenki máson!" kiáltotta, de mintha hangja enyhén megremegett volna és szemében könnyek kezdtek gyülekezni.  
Cain felkacagott és ez a kacaj maga volt az Ördög nevetése. **direkt nem írtam Sátánt…uh4 **Esther egyenesen kirázta tőle a hideg s ekkor vette észre, h már nincs lebénítva.Viszont a rettegéstől mozdulni nem tudott.**  
**„Na látod, épp ezért kell megszabadulni a múltadtól." mondta sötéten, hátat fordított s elindult az ajtó felé.  
A lány erre dühösen felpattan és nem törődve a láncokkal megindult a férfi felé.  
Ő félig visszafordult és bal kezéből egy energialöketet bocsátott ki, ami telibe találta Esthert, aki így hatalmas erővel csapódott a falhoz.  
Érezte, ahogy csigolyái eltörnek és ahogy a vér felszalad a torkán egyenest a szájába, majd ki a földre. Köhögve, hörögve roskadt a fal tövében, sajgó háttal és remegő végtagokkal.  
Cain elégedetten mosolygott, végül hatalmas dörrenéssel bezárult mögötte az ajtó.  
Esther még mindig a földön ült, reszketett a fájdalomtól és a zokogástól.  
Egyszerűen már nem tudta, mit higgyen. Tényleg ez a vég? Talán holnap ilyenkor már Abel holtteste felett fog állni, keze pedig az ő vérétől fog tapadni…és még megannyi ember vérétől.  
Zihálva, vért köhögve pillantott fel és nézett az ajtó irányába.  
„Kérlek…találj meg…Abel…" nyögte s ekkor elméjét elborította a sötétség.

„Biztos vagy benne?" kérdezte Seth Abelt, aki immáron kiszabadult a Laborból és Catherina irodájában ült a társaival aznap késő délután. Olykor-olykor érzett pokoli fájdalmat, de igyekezett eltitkolni a többiek előtt kínlódását. A furcsa jelek még mindig nem tűntek el a testéről, amit senki nem tudott megmagyarázni, még Seth se. Szemfogai se nőttek vissza eredeti méretükre de karmai végre visszahúzódtak. **mint egy macska, meooow :3 **És (Asta legnagyobb örömére) végre megszabadult attól az ostoba szemüvegétől…**ugyanis a mangában sokszor felhánytorgatta neki, h szemcsi nélkül sokkal jobban néz ki :3 ami mondjuk igaz xD **Talán a Minore jelenléte miatt, de látása sokkal élesebb lett mint azelőtt.  
Miközben taglalták a lehetőségeket az ellenség bázisának helyéről tisztán megérezte, ahogy Cain használta az erejét, amikor Esthert eltalálta.  
„Igen. Ahol Cain és a Minorek tartózkodnak: Bysantium (Bizánc)."  
„Hm, az igazat megvallva én azt hittem, hogy valami Isten háta mögötti helyen vannak." mondta Hugue.  
„Mit gondolsz, Abel…Cain vajon mért használta most az erejét…?" Seth aggódva figyelte fivére arcát.  
Sajnos tudta, vagy legalábbis sejtette a választ. Kezei dühében összeszorultak, de próbálta megőrizni hidegvérét. Nem volt könnyű. A tudat, hogy Esther ott van annak a féregnek a markában és _bármit_ tehet vele…megőrjítette.  
Végül csak megrázta a fejét és felsóhajtott.  
„Nos akkor meg van a hely…nem kéne oda menni?" szólt a Prof végignézve a társulaton.  
„Ja, most kéne támadni! Nem számíthatnak ránk, ki kell használni a meglepetés erejét!" mondta izgatottan León.  
„Várnunk kell még egy napot." mondta nyugodtan Catherina, ahogy a teáscsészéjén kopogtatta az ujját.  
„Ugyan miért?! Mi van, ha ez alatt az egy nap alatt tovább állnak! Ha Bysantium nem állandó tartózkodási hely!" csattant fel Hugue és felállt ültéből.  
„Ha megfelelő felszereltség és segítség nélkül indulunk csatába, minket tesznek el láb alól." Folytatta a bíboros.  
„Megfelelő felszereltség? Akkor az „Iron Maiden II." micsoda? háborgott a Prof is.  
„Ha már itt tartunk…Abel!" fordult az említetthez Hugue. „Most, hogy sikerült a Minoret magadba olvasztani…megvan a legyőzésükhöz elegendő erőd, nem?"  
„Hugue, mint ahogy korábban mondtam, így se biztos, hogy ezzel az erővel képes leszek őket elpusztítani. Várnunk kell holnapig, hogy összegyűjtsük a csapatokat" mondta hűvösen, direkt kerülte barátja tekintetét.  
A Kardtáncos nem hitt a fülének „Abel…nem értelek. Azt hittem, te leszel az, aki rögvest neki akar vágni az útnak, hogy megmentse Esthert! Így mi lesz vele? Lehet, hogy ezen az egy napon múlik minden! Mit fogsz tenni, ha Cain megöli őt?"  
Erre a crusnik felkapta a fejét és döbbenten nézett Huguera. Most látta csak, hogy a férfi mennyire zaklatott.  
„Vagy talán már nem is érdekel?" kérdezte csendesen.  
Erre a mondatra Abel is felpattant és dühösen meredt a Kardtáncosra, aki állta a tekintetét.  
„Igaz is…honnan tudjuk, hogy a Minore végképp elvette az eszed és már nem is a mi oldalunkon állsz? És talán ez a vírus minden emberi érzelmet ki irtott belőled és már nem is érzel semmit Esther iránt. Semmit…" Hugue hangja kíméletlen és követelő volt.  
„Hugue!" szólt rá kétségbeesetten Seth.  
A crusnik testén elképesztő harag szaladt végig s már fel is emelte öklét, hogy lecsapjon az előtte álló férfira. Hugue hátrálni próbált, ám a fal megállította.  
De már késő volt; Abel teljes erőből ütött a férfi felé, körülöttük ijedten felkiáltottak, a Kardtáncos meg lehunyta a szemét.  
Ekkor a feje mellé a falba hatalmas erő sújtott le. Ijedten pattantak fel szemei és látta, hogy Abel végül a falba ütött mély árkot vágva bele és a vakolat darabokban hullott a földre. A crusnik lehajtott fejjel állt előtte, ökle még mindig a falban. Arcát eltakarta hosszú ezüst haja…ám a hirtelen beálló csendben valami koppant odalent; pár apró könnycsepp hullott a kőpadlóra.  
Abel kiengedett egy szakadozott sóhajt, majd kezét kiszedte a fal réséből. Patakokban folyt belőle a vér, de látszólag nem érdekelte. Még mindig lehajtott fejjel megfordult s szapora léptekkel elindult kifelé. Óriási erővel csapta be maga mögött az ajtót.  
Pár pillanatig mindenki döbbenten meredt az ajtóra, majd egy emberként fordultak Hugue felé.  
„Te barom…mire volt ez jó?!" kiáltott rá León, majd máris előtte termett és az ingénél fogva megmarkolta a férfit.  
„Cselekvésre késztettem." mondta egyszerűen.  
„ENGEM késztettél cselekvésre! Mégpedig, hogy leszedjem a fejed!"  
Hugue elmosolyodott és kezét León ingét szorongató markára helyezte.  
„_Neki_ kell ezzel a problémával megküzdenie. Ez az ő harca, mi nem avatkozhatunk bele…legfeljebb csak végső esetben." A szorítás a mellkasánál lazult, végül León elengedte őt és a bíboroshoz fordult.  
„Őeminenciája, szóljon már valamit!"  
A nő sóhajtott, felállt és az ablakához sétált. Nézte, ahogy a nap vörös színnel festi be az alkonyuló eget. Itt ott felbukkantak az első csillagok és a Holdak fényesen ragyogtak.  
„Huguenak igaza van." mondta aztán. „Hagynunk kell, hogy egyedül menjen. Ez a kisebb vita eszébe fogja juttatni, hogy tényleg nincs vesztegetni való ideje. Most be akarja bizonyítani magának, hogy nem lett olyan, mint a bátyja vagy mint a szolgái. Meg fogja menteni Esthert is és a Világunkat is." fordult vissza mosolyogva az AX ügynökök és Sethék felé.  
Végül ők is egyetértően bólintottak.  
Seth is rámosolygott a bíborosra, majd a többiekre is „Hát tényleg ennyire bíztok benne?"  
A Kardtáncos a vállára rakta egyik kezét „Persze. Hisz a barátunk. Hiszünk benne, hogy lesz benne annyi akaraterő és lesz annyira férfi, hogy ezzel a nehéz feladattal egyedül megbirkózzon. Ha már bele ment egy ilyen nehéz kísérletbe, mint a Minore vírus befogadása, kötelességünk, hogy segítsük útját a cél…a győzelem felé. Akár szóval, és legyen az kedvesen…vagy akár ilyen, mint amit az előbb láttál. Most elszántabban indul ütközetbe. Nekünk meg várnunk kell és imádkoznunk érte."  
A lány bólintott és csillogó szemekkel kinézett az ablakon az egyre sötétülő égre.  
„Sok szerencsét, Onii-san." suttogta alig hallhatóan.

Abel a szobája nyitott ablakában állt, úgy nézett fel az éjszakai égre, haját meglobogtatta a hideg szél.  
Fejében újra meg újra felhangzottak Hugue szavai. _„Lehet, hogy ezen az egy napon múlik minden! Mit fogsz tenni, ha Cain megöli őt?"_  
_„Talán ez a vírus minden emberi érzelmet ki irtott belőled és már nem is érzel semmit Esther iránt."_  
Megrázta fejét „Nem…ez nem igaz." motyogta fojtott hangon.  
Ekkor felmászott az ablakának párkányára és kezeivel tartotta meg magát a keretben. Még egyszer utoljára hátra pillantott, majd lehunyta szemeit és koncentrált.  
Vénáiban a nanomachine-k és a Minore keveréke mozgolódni kezdtek. Felszisszent a tüzes fájdalomtól, de szemeit még mindig lehunyva tartotta.  
Pár másodperc múlva hátából kitörtek fenséges fekete szárnyai, elhullajtva pár fekete tollat. Eddig sem volt kellemes érzés a művelet, de most, hogy még nem szokta meg az új testét, minden apró mozdulat szörnyű fájdalommal járt. Egy ideig guggolt ott az ablakban, mozdulatlanul. Miután az égető érzés enyhült, Abel ellökte magát a párkányról és leugrott a mélybe. Kitárta angyal szárnyait és rövid időn belül nagyokat csapkodva repült kelet, vagyis Bysantium felé.

Esther a hasán feküdt. Háta tele volt nyílt sebekkel, kék-zöld folt borította be mindenütt és szörnyen be volt dagadva.  
Megpróbált aludni, de a fájdalomtól nem tudott. Ráadásul egyre csak attól félt, mikor jön vissza Cain és hajtja végre rajta a tervét.  
Nem tudta, pontosan mennyi idő telt, időérzéke teljesen összezavarodott a nagy bezártságban. Ott feküdt egyedül vérben ázva a fülsüketítő, őrjítő csöndben.  
Már szinte örült is annak, mikor az ajtó kinyílt és belépett rajta valaki.  
A lány meg se mozdult, fel se nézett a jövevényre…úgy is tudta; itt az idő. Ezzel a fájdalommal a testén úgyse tudna ellenkezni.  
Az alak megállt felette és halkan kuncogott.  
„Nos, kedvesem." szólt. Esther döbbenten vette észre, hogy ez nem Cain hangja…hanem…  
Óvatosan felemelte a fejét így farkasszemet tudott nézni az ott guggoló Josephel.  
„Cain-sama megparancsolta, hogy most végezzem el rajtad a beavatkozást" mosolygott a lányra, majd ujját végigsimított Esther koszos jobb orcáján.  
„Jobb ha tudod…innen nincs menekvés. Senki nem tud már megmenteni. A sorsod bevégeztetett."  
A lánynak már vitatkozni se maradt lélekjelenléte…se hite. Ködös tekintettel meredt a férfi arcába, aki csak mosolygott rá kitartóan.  
„Hmmm? Már nem is próbálsz küzdeni? Azt hittem, nehezebb dolgom lesz…" mondta csalódottan, majd jobbjával belemarkolt Esther skarlátvörös hajába és annál fogva felemelte őt. A lány fájdalmasan felszisszent és próbálta lehámozni magáról az erős markot, de elhagyta őt minden ereje.  
Joseph felültette őt, megfordította és szemügyre vette a borzasztó állapotban lévő hátát. Kezével nem finomkodva végig tapogatott minden részén, mire ő szívfacsaróan felkiáltott és rángatózni kezdett, de ezzel is csak magának ártott.  
A férfi jobb kezével átkarolta Esthert a nyakánál, hátrafelé húzta fejét s homlokát az övéhez érintette. Szerencsétlen alig kapott levegőt, ráadásul a homorított mozdulat miatt a sérülése pokoli fájdalommal kínozta. Nem bírt ordítani a nyakát elszorító kar miatt s közben patakokban folytak a könnyei.  
Joseph csak vigyorgott és másik kezével egyenesen belenyúlt áldozata hátába…bele a húsába…megragadva minden törött csontot. Esther teste rázkódott a mindent felülmúló fájdalomtól és közel járt ahhoz, hogy elveszítse az eszméletét.  
Ömlött a vér a padlóra, körülöttük mindent beborított. A férfi pedig sötéten a fülébe susogta;  
„Ha még mindig nem engedsz be, nagyobb fájdalomra számíthatsz."  
„In…kább…ölj….m…eg…" nyöszörögte Esther.  
„A halál csak kiváltság, nem adom meg neked ezt az örömöt. Ne légy ostoba, szükségünk van rád ebben a háborúban. Hidd el, a kínzásnál nincsen rosszabb a világon…tehát; engedj be!" mordult rá ingerülten s mélyebben a lányba markolt.  
Ő meg csak sikoltott, ahogy csak tudott…végül elméjének kapui megnyíltak és Joseph bebocsátást nyert a tudatalattijába, az emlékeihez.  
A lány teste hirtelen megdermedt, szemei fennakadtak s a sikoltása elhalt.  
A Minore végigkísérhette a lány múltját egészen kicsi kora óta; születését, mikor Bishop Laurát elvesztette kislánykorában, mikor találkozott Abellel és ami ezután történt. _Mindent _látott, amit a lány egyszer átélt, mondott, csinált vagy érzett.  
„Mennyi emlék…mennyi hátráltató elem. Mostantól fogva nincs más neked csak Cain-sama, mint a bátyád, a testvéreim, mint bajtársaid és én, mint a _szeretőd_." majd felé hajolt és durván megcsókolta a lányt.  
Esther úgy érezte, hogy mindent leszívnak a fejéből. Az a megannyi kép, hang és arc…úgy hullottak ki elméjéből, mint a víz a szitából.  
S nem maradt más a helyükben, mint mindent elnyelő, feneketlen sötétség.

Folyt. köv.  
_  
__**Tovarish/Tovaras**__ – Asta így nevezi Abelt a mangában. Értsd: Aibou japánban és magyarban: partner __  
_  
**Epilógus**  
Nah szal, hy minna!  
Hát íme itt vagyunk. Megmondtam vagy megmondtam, hogy nem lesznek túlzottan vidám részek? Embeeer, még én is beleborzongtam -.-" PEdIg éN tAlÁLtaM kI o.O  
Cain is megvolt, kellően kirázott a hideg, de remélem, azért a Cain fanok örülnek :P megvetően Inulányra és Arisára néz És saaaajna nem csak ennyi volt a szerepe, pedig így is sokat dumáltattam sztem uh4  
Ehhöj tehát Abel úton van feléjük, de nem is sejti, hogy mi lesz Estherből…de még ezt ti sem tudjátok, wehehe. Azért szegény párának szembe kell néznie még pár dologgal, szal ha kíváncsiak vagytok arra, hogy pontosan mikkel és mi is fog történni hőseinkkel, olvassátok tovább  7. fejezet (ÚriStEn MáRIs **7.** fEjEzeT **o.O**), vagyis az ** Ismeretlen ismerős ** előre láthatóan augusztus közepe.  
Ééééés az ihletadók: **Epica – Sanctra terra, Epica – Never enough, The Birthday Massacre – Blue, The Birthday Massacre – Looking Glass, Krypteria – Victoriam Speramus.  
See you later :3**  
**Yami Nita**


End file.
